The Royal Life
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy has just graduated college and moved permanently to Bernadette. When she arrives back from the States, she has surprise awaiting for her in the gardens. Follow Teddy's journey as she lives the royal life. I know bad summary, I just don't want to give too much away :p
1. Chapter 1

"Princess, look out the window." Baldwin said as we landed.

I looked out my window and smiled. "My beautiful Bernadette."

It has been five years since grandma has told me I was a princess and I still can't believe it. Spencer and I are still together and better than ever actually. Mom is really sad I'm moving to Bernadette permanently now. Grandma is hoping later this year to step down as queen and have me step up.

When we got to the palace, I was greeted by Elizabeth, grandma's assistant, and a few guards.

"Welcome home, princess." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth had me follow her up to my room but she didn't take me to my regular suite.

"Uh, Elizabeth, this isn't my suite."

"No, it's your new suite. The queen thought you needed an upgrade."

"She did?" I smiled.

Elizabeth nodded and opened the door. I gasped as I entered. The suite was twice as big as my old suite.

"The queen hopes you will find this to be more suitable for you."

"I love this room."

"The queen also has a surprise for you out in the garden."

"She does?" I asked.

"Yes, your highness."

"Alright, thanks Elizabeth."

I left my suite and headed down to the garden. "Where's the surprise now." I murmured to myself. "What am I even looking for?" I saw a back of a man standing near the fountain so I walked over to him. "Excuse me." The man turned around. My eyes beamed open."SPENCER!" I jumped into his arms and gave him a bunch of kisses. I haven't seen him since the beginning of May. "I missed you, what are you doing here?" I asked. Spencer placed me back down on my feet. "And why are you wearing a suit?"

Spencer smiled."Shh… stop with the questions because I have a question for you." He placed his right hand in his jacket's pocket. I stared at him as he got down on his knee. My heart started to beat really fast. "Teddy, from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the girl for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much." Spencer opened the box that held a diamond ring in it. "Teddy, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

I started to cry and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed. Spencer placed the ring on my left ring finger and picked me up giving me another kiss. He placed me back down and I kept staring at my ring.

"Like it?" He asked.

"I love it, just like I love you." Spencer and I held hands as we walked back into the palace. "When did you get here?"

"Just yesterday. I wanted to get here before you to surprise you. Were you surprise?"

"Of course. I thought you said your parents were taking you on a graduation celebration trip to Germany."

"We did and then I came here." He smiled. "Are you happy?"

"More like a mix of emotions. Now let's find grandma and tell her."

"She already knows, Hun. I asked her for her blessing yesterday when I came."

I stopped walking and stared at him. "I'd think you would ask my mom or step-dad not my grandmother."

"I did both." Spencer smiled. "A few months ago I ask your parents and then yesterday the queen."

"You know this ring on my finger means you are willing to be king of this country, rule beside me. How do you feel about that? Are you ready for that?"

"Honestly Teddy, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of power. All I know is I want to be with you and being king just comes with it."

"You'll be a wonderful king just like I'll be a wonderful queen and we'll have little princes and princesses running around this palace. How do your parents feel about this or have you not told them yet?"

"No, they already knew I was going to propose to you but they just don't want me living in another country. I mean, I'm their only son moving to another part of the world away from them. My mother is the one mainly having a hard time about it."

"They can come visit whenever they want to and stay for as long as they want once we're married. I don't want them to feel like I'm keeping you away from them."

Later that day, Spencer and I met my grandmother in the dining room for dinner. Grandmother sat at the head of the table. I sat to my grandmother's right and Spencer to her left.

"Teddy, Spencer, I have arranged for you to announce your engagement tomorrow here at the palace." The queen said. "We will have the gates open and you two will stand at the top of the stairs outside in front of the palace and wave to everyone. That's all to it."

"Grandma, I just got engaged, what, five hours ago or something? We really have to announce it so soon?"

"Teddy, we have a wedding to plan. I want you both to be married by August so we have two months to plan it."

"What? Why so soon?"

"The coronation, Teddy. It's going to be held at the end of August. Remember we already talked about this. We planned on you stepping up this year with or without a husband and now you're engaged so it perfect timing. You'll get married first and then you both will step up as rulers together."

I sighed and looked across the table at Spencer. "Spencer, are you cool with this? Apparently we have no say about it anyways."

"I mean it's all happening fast, a little overwhelming, but I'm fine with it."

"Marvelous. Teddy, tomorrow also, after you both announce the engagement, you are going to meet with a wedding dress designer. I'll have everything else taken care of so you both don't need to worry about a thing. Just write out a guest list, since I'm sure you'll want to invite friends and family, and get it to me as soon as possible."

"Can Spencer and I at least pick the wedding date?" I asked. I took my phone out and pulled up the calendar. "What was the date we agreed for the coronation, the twenty-seventh?" I asked.

"I believe so."

"Oh, Spencer, we should get married on our anniversary."

"And when is that, Teddy?" Grandmother asked.

"Saturday, August 12. We can celebrate our fifth anniversary with getting married." I smiled.

Spencer took a sip of his water and smiled as he placed it back down on the table. "That'd be great, Hun."

"Marvelous. August 12 shall be the day you both get married." Grandmother smiled. "Now, Teddy, I apologize for not attending your graduation, but I was quite busy. Your new suite is your graduation present from me followed by some new clothes and accessories."

"Thanks grandma, I absolutely love it. It's definitely an upgrade from the apartment I was living in. I would occasionally find roaches in it."

"Oh my."

Spencer laughed. "And I'm sure you freaked out like a little girl, huh?"

"Of course, I am a little girl when it comes to bugs."

The next day, I was woken up by one of my maids. She had brought me breakfast to my room. After I ate, I put on a light pink skirt with a white blouse under my matching light pink blazer. I then put on cream color heels and left my hair down. About an hour later, Spencer and I were taken to the main door of the palace. You could hear the crowd cheering and making a lot of noise.

I took a deep breath and looked at Spencer. "Ready?"

"Ready."

_"Announcing the royal engagement of Princess Theodora and Spencer Walsh!" _

The double doors opened and Spencer and I walked out with our hands locked. We stood at the middle railing of the stairs landing and waved. Many people, including the media, were taking pictures and video of us. We stood out there for a couple of minutes and then headed back in.

"So, that was like your first real royal experience with everyone, how do you feel about it?" I asked Spencer.

"It's pretty crazy and overwhelming."

"And that was exactly how I felt at seventeen when it was all new to me. But now, with me being twenty-two, I'm used to it."

"I know now how you must have felt then."

"Princess." Elizabeth said. "The designer is here, now. Please follow me."

"I'll see you in a bit, Spence." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this was your dad?" Spencer asked. I brought him up to the room that I discovered a few years ago that had pictures of all past rulers with their families.

"Yeah. That's my dad and his parents."

"I don't think you ever told me how he died." Spencer said.

"Honestly, I don't even know. All I know is he died when I was a baby."

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

I shrugged. "I do want to know but then I don't. I'm too scared to know how he died."

"Oh…"

"You know in this room are pictures of all the past kings and queens with their kids. How do you feel we're going to be in here one day?"

"Honored."

I laughed and looked around the room. "This may be my second favorite room in this whole palace."

"Second, what's first?"

"My closet." I smiled.

"Of course it is." Spencer laughed. "You're such a girl."

"Good because last time I checked I was one." I grabbed Spencer's hand and we left the room. As we were walking down the stairs, I saw one of my maids.

"Oh, your highness, we've been looking everywhere for you. You have a visitor in your suite."

"In my suite? Who's in my suite?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. Some woman asked to be in your suite and I allowed it."

"That was probably not a good idea." Spencer and I immediately went to my suite to see who was in it.

"Girl, now this is what I call a room."

"Ivy!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"T, you're getting married. You don't think I'd miss every second of you planning it?"

I laughed. "I'm not even planning it. All I did was pick the date and design my dress. My grandmother is planning it all and hired people to help. It's going to be really big and extravagant, right Spence? You know it's going to be on TV also. I don't even know how to feel about that and so will the coronation."

"So this boy really is going to be king of this country?" Ivy laughed. "That's too funny."

"Yeah, hilarious." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Being king comes with marrying me so he's being a good sport about it." I smiled. "But honestly, the parliament has more authority than the queen and king do. We are basically the face of the country. We meet with the parliament every now and then to discuss things. There's nothing else to it."

"Girl, you should let me plan your bachelorette party."

"And I'm leaving." Spencer said.

"Ivy, if you planned my bachelorette party, it'd be on front pages of newspapers and all over the news and not in the good way. Besides, I'm not having one. I'm having gifts sent here."

"Why aren't you having one?"

"I'm just too busy. Today has been my first free day for a while. First day I got here, I was literally here for ten minutes, Spencer popped the question and there on I've been busy. Spencer and I have to go to a press meeting tomorrow, grandma is still teaching me the steps I need to know to be a great queen, and much more."

"So we're going to have no fun while I'm here?"

"Probably not."

"Then I'm just going back home and come back when you're getting married. This was a waste."

I laughed. "You should have called me and asked if you should come or not. But I'm free today. We can have a little fun today." I smiled.

"Why don't you show me that closet you are always bragging about?"

I laughed. "Follow." I walked over to my closet and used the remote to open it. The door slid open and the lights turned on automatically as we walked in. "This is it."

"T, I thought you were exaggerating about you having your own mall." Ivy laughed. "I want this closet."

"What girl wouldn't?"

The next day, Spencer and I were taken down to the press room in the palace since grandma wanted us to answer some questions the press have been wanting to know for a while now. We sat down in front of the press and they started to take pictures and some of them filmed us.

"Princess Theodora, when are you both planning on tying the knot?" One guy asked.

"We are getting married this August on the twelfth and I'm sure a lot of you would like to know when the coronation is also and that is on the twenty-seventh of August."

"Why are you choosing to get married so soon?"

"Uh, we were discussing things with the queen and she thought it would be great to be married before the coronation. We had planned the coronation a while back to be on that specific day so we had to pick a day before that. I suggested the twelfth since it's a special day for both Spencer and I."

"Who's designing your dress?" Another asked.

I laughed a little. "I can't reveal that or the style of the dress, yet."

"Spencer, many people are saying that you won't make a good king for Bernadette because you're just an American. What can you say to prove them wrong?"

"Honestly I have my doubts also but I'll have my soon-to-be-wife next to me to help me and I have been getting mentored. Hopefully I will prove every one of those doubters wrong, including myself."

"He'll be a wonderful king for Bernadette." I smiled. "I believe in him."

"Have you discussed kids?"

I started to laugh. "We'll definitely have a couple of prince and princesses running around the palace in the near future. How near, who knows but they will be coming."

The press conference lasted for forty minutes and then Spencer and I headed up to my suite. We laid down in my bed together and cuddled.

"First press conference, how do you think it went?" I asked Spencer.

"It's intimidating and you seemed like it was no deal."

I laughed. "That's because over the past four years I have had many press conferences but the first few are usually quite intimidating. It'll get easier. We probably won't have many until after the coronation if any then."

"I have to keep reminding myself I'm doing all this because I love you and want to be with you."

I laughed as I played with Spencer's hand. "What do you think you would be doing if we weren't together?"

"Definitely focusing on music but I can't imagine you not in my life. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. I reached up and gave Spencer a kiss. "I can't wait till we're married. I want you to sleep next to me each night. Grandma is being so annoying about us sleeping in different rooms. She acts like we've never slept together and we're teenagers."

Spencer chuckled. "Just respect her wishes. We are technically living under her roof and we'll be married in no time."

"I know."

**Second Chapter! I'm going to be posting a poll for this story later on but I'm not going to tell you what it is for yet. I'm not going to rush this story like I did the other one. I haven't forgotten about Teddy and Her Little Girl. I'll be updating that sometime soon. I've just been more interested in this as of right now. I hope you like this story so far! Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

The month and a half of planning the wedding went by really fast because today is our wedding day, we are getting married. My family came yesterday but I haven't seen them yet since I've been super busy. My two cousins on my father's side, Anastasia and Veronica, are two of my bridesmaids and two on my mother's side, Stacie and Taylor, are also bridesmaids. I have four in total. I am having them wear a light pink, floor length, lace dress. I asked Ivy of course if she wanted to be one but she specifically said she'd never be seen in the bridesmaids dress we had chose. Spencer, for his groomsmen, asked my brother PJ, his best friend Justin, and two of his cousins to make it up.

When I woke up, I stretched my arms out and looked at my left hand, noticing my engagement ring. I let out a sigh as I stared up at the ceiling. "I'm getting married to day." I murmured to myself. "I'm getting married today…"

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. Once I got out, I put a robe on and walked out of my bathroom. I saw my hair and makeup artist waiting for me.

"Princess, it's been too long." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my hand.

"Oh, Hans, it's so nice to see you again." He walked me over to a chair and had me sit in it.

"What is your vision, princess?"

"I was thinking a low bun."

"Fantastic."

About an hour and a half later, he finished my hair and makeup. He then left and I was help into my wedding dress by my maids. I placed the veil on my head followed by my tiara. I added diamond stud earrings with a matching necklace. I heard a knock on my door as I stared at myself through my mirror.

"Come in." I said. I could see Elizabeth coming in from the reflection of the mirror.

"Oh, your highness, you look beautiful but we are running quite late."

"Grandmother says the queen is never late but everyone else is simply early."

"We must go, princess. The carriage is out front."

I nodded and gave myself one more glance in the mirror and headed down to the horse drawn carriage. I got into it with Baldwin and we left. I saw a huge crowd of Bernadette citizens as we approached the church.

"The princess is here!" I heard many shout.

Baldwin got out of the carriage first and helped me out. Immediately as I got out, there were many flashes and cheering. I gave them one wave and a smile and then walked in. When I entered, the bridesmaids and groomsmen were already walking out. I stood behind the door with Baldwin right near me.

"Thank you Baldwin, for everything, for taking care of me these past years no matter how, let me say it, how bitchy and bratty I must have been about it."

"It's my pleasure, princess."

"I'm sorry that you're retiring."

"Who told you that?"

"Palace gossip from the maids." I chuckled a little. I watched the flower girl walk out and then moments later it was my turn.

"We're ready when you are." Elizabeth said.

I took a deep breath and nodded as I walked over to the middle of the door. Elizabeth fixed the back of my dress so my veil flowed nicely down my back with my train. I could hear the traditional royal wedding music begin to play. I was given my bouquet of flowers and the two guards opened the double doors. Everyone stood up once they saw me and I began to walk out slowly.

_"Don't fall, Teddy. Millions are watching you right now. Oh gosh. Millions of people." _I was thinking to myself. I smiled when I made eye contact with Spencer. _"Gosh, he's so handsome in that royal outfit. I can't believe I'm marrying him, my high school sweetheart."_

When I reached the end of the aisle, Spencer grabbed my hand and walked me up to the altar.

"You look beautiful." Spencer murmured so only I could hear. I smiled and mouthed _you look handsome._

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony." The priest began.

He went on for about ten minutes talking about how important marriage is and read some scriptures from the bible before we got to the I do's.

"Spencer Andrew Walsh, do you take this woman to be your wife. To live together according to God's law in the Holy State of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He murmured.

"Theodora Rebecca Desmond, do you take this man to be your husband. To live together according to God's law l in the Holy State of Matrimony? Will you love, him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

After that, we said the traditional vows and then was time for the rings. The priest blessed my ring and Spencer placed it on my left ring finger.

"With great honor, I pronounce you man and wife."

I smiled. Everyone started to clap as Spencer leaned in to kiss me. When our lips broke Spencer and I turned around so we faced everyone and then headed back up the aisle. We stopped when we reached the top of it and looked at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

Spencer and I kissed once more and then headed out to the horse drawn carriage. Everyone started to cheer as we walked out of the church. We stood on the steps of the church for a moment and waved to everyone before we got into the carriage to head back to the palace.

"You look beautiful, Teddy."

I smiled. "And you look very handsome. Get used to wearing that type of a suit."

"I think it makes me look sexy." Spencer grinned.

I chuckled a little. "Very."

It took us a couple of minutes to get back to the palace but when we got there, our families and the queen beat us to it since they took a car. When we go to the palace, we were guided up the stairs to the balcony. The gates were opened again and there were a huge crowd waiting right outside one of the palace's balconies. When we reached the room that led out to it, our families and everyone where in there waiting for us.

"Oh, Teddy, you look beautiful." Mom cried as she walked over to hug me. "Boys, doesn't your sister look beautiful?"

"Eh, I've seen better." Gabe replied.

I glared at him. "Gabe, there is a jail cell waiting for you down in the basement. I will lock you up in it and throw away the key."

"Teddy, be nice." Spencer said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed it. "Don't stick it out if you don't want it to be kissed." He grinned.

"Eww, dad, make it stop." Gabe whined.

"Where'd you say the jail cell is, Teddy?" Michael asked.

"Down in the basement." I whispered pointing down.

"What, dad, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Teddy, you look pretty." Nine year old, Charlie, smiled.

"Thank you, Char."

"Theodora, Spencer, come along." The queen said.

The double doors to the balcony opened and Spencer and I walked out, hand in hand to the edge of it. There was a huge crowd at the bottom just to see us. We stood there and waved with our families and the queen behind us. Spencer leaned over and gave me a kiss which made the crowd cheer louder. We stood there for a couple of minutes before we headed back inside.

"Teddy, you truly look stunning." Linda, Spencer's mother said.

I smiled. "So do you. Are you and your husband staying until the coronation?"

"Why thank you and that's our plan."

"Wonderful." I smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go change. Come Spence."

I grabbed his hand and walked him down to my or now our suite. I placed my veil on my couch that was in my closet and my tiara and shoes back where they usually go.

"Spence, come here." I shouted.

Spencer walked into my closet wearing just his black pants and shoes. "What do you want?"

"I need you to unbutton my dress."

It took Spencer two minutes to unbutton my dress. After he did it, I stepped out of my dress and laid it on my couch.

"I don't remember the last time I've seen you just like this."

I chuckled and put on a knee length, white flowy dress. "That's because it's been a while." I walked over to him and got on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "I can't believe we're married. All this feels like a dream that you will never wake up to."

"I love you, my lovely wife."

"I just love hearing you say that, my handsome husband."

Later that day, many people arrived at the palace for a celebration dinner grandmother is having for me and Spencer. Once everyone arrived and sat in the dining room, the queen walked out. Spencer and I walked out together right after her.

"_Announcing, newly married Princess Theodora and Spencer Walsh."_

Spencer and I walked out, hands in hands, and took our seats to the queens left. My family were sitting across from us and Spencer's were sitting beside him. After dinner, Spencer and I headed back to our suite. We changed into our sleeping attire and got into bed together. I snuggled close to Spencer and laid my head on his bare chest.

"Today has been the best day." I murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer reached over and turned off the lamp next to the bed. I quickly fell asleep in my husband's arms.

**Remember in the Princess Diaries 2 and what Andrew Jacoby wore at their wedding, that is the outfit Spencer is wearing. I'm also going to post a picture of Teddy's dress on my twitter so you can go check it out. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later was coronation day. This past week has been very busy at the palace. Palace workers were prepping for the coronation all week and Spencer and I had to prep for it too. Grandma had both me and Spencer sit in on parliament meetings and gave us many lessons. I think I can officially say I am ready to be queen but Spencer on the other hand, I don't think he's ready to be king but I'll help him.

Spencer and I waited at the top of the throne room to the side waiting to walk out. Once the music started to play, Spencer and I walked down the double staircase, Spencer on the right and me on the left. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we turned and sat down on the two throne chairs. We both held our hands out and was placed a golden orb in our right hand and a scepter in our left.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Bernadette, according to the statue and parliament agreed on and the respective laws and customs of the saying? Will you and your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?" The pope asked as he placed the king and queen crown on both my and Spencer's head.

"I solemnly promise to do so." Spencer and I both said at the same time. We both stood up and the Bernadette anthem started to be sung.

"Presenting, Our Majesties, King Spencer and Queen Theodora of Bernadette."

Everyone began to clap and Spencer and I sat back down. I looked over at Spencer and smiled at him. After the coronation ceremony, there was a ball to commemorate the new king and queen of Bernadette. Everyone clapped when Spencer and I were announced and we walked down the stairs that led to the ball room. Spencer and I had to kick the ball off with the first dance.

"This is our country now." I murmured. "You're king and I'm queen."

"You've always been my queen." Spencer smiled. We kissed as the music ended. Spencer and I walked over to the side room and sat down at our table. "I bet you're one of the most beautiful queens Bernadette has ever had." Spencer smiled.

"You're sweet but don't tell grandma that." I laughed. "Grandma's moving out tomorrow and then this palace will be all ours. I think we'll going to need to add children to the mix now."

Spencer laughed. "Teddy, we just got married three weeks ago. I think it's acceptable to wait a couple of months or even a year before trying."

I saw my mother walked over to us. "We'll talk more about this later."

"That's never good."

I laughed. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey." Mom reached her arms out and gave me a hug. "I can't believe you are now married and queen. I feel like I was just holding you in my arms as a baby." She started to cry.

"Oh, mom, don't cry. I'll always be your little girl."

"Spencer, I'm expecting you to take care of my baby."

"More like I'll be taking care of him." I side commented

Spencer laughed. "We'll take great care of each other." Spencer leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and nodded. "That's right."

**Okay so I have a poll up on my profile to vote for a baby name since we're going to have one in this story. The winner name will also be the baby's gender. If there is a tie, it'll be twins. The poll will be up for a couple of days so get voting! Also, sorry for a short, not so great chapter. I just wanted this to happen but the net chapters should be better. Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

"My Queen." Spencer bowed as he approached the bed where I laid reading a book. He got on top of me and hovered.

"My King, what on earth are you doing?" I smiled as I closed my book. I placed it on the night stand and Spencer forced a kissed on my lips. I stared up at him when our lips broke. "Mmm."

"You want more, don't you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Of course." I placed my right hand behind his head and pushed it down so our lips met again.

"Come here." Spencer quickly pulled away and smirked as he pulled my legs forward, pulling me down.

"Ah."

Spencer laughed as he took his shirt off. He threw his pants off and hovered back over me. "You're beautiful." He said as he took off the night gown I was wearing. Spencer leaned back down placing his lips back on mine, giving me a passionate kiss.

Spencer pulled away again and took off the remaining clothing off him and me throwing it to the floor. Spencer pulled me forward again and positioned himself. Spencer started to pump, each stroke with him grunting. My nails were digging into the sheets from the much pleasure I was receiving from him.

When we finished, I laid with my head on Spencer's chest, outlining his abs with my finger. Spencer tilted my head up with his finger and reached down giving me a kiss.

"I love you." He murmured.

I smiled up at him. "I love you too."

The next morning we woke up quite late by a knock on our suite door. Spencer and my eyes quickly opened.

"Your Majesties."

Spencer and I quickly got up, he going into the bathroom and me putting a robe on as I went to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh, pardon me, did I interrupt anything?"

"No, no, of course not. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to remind you and the king that you have a press conference you need to get ready for."

"Oh, yes, I didn't forget but thanks for reminding us." I closed the door shut and went into the bathroom. "Spencer, did you remember we have a press conference in like an hour?"

"Crap we do?" He asked as he got out of the shower.

"Yes. That was Ana reminding us." I took my robe off and went into the shower. "Get ready. It's our first one since becoming the rulers of this country. Don't be intimidated this time. You need to seem like you're a strong king."

An hour later Spencer and I headed down to the press room. We sat down at a table in front of everyone and began to answer questions which lasted for an hour. After we were done, Spencer and I headed to get some lunch. I had the chef make me a salad and Spencer had a chicken sandwich made.

"Well that went well." Spencer said.

"You seemed more comfortable this time which I'm happy about."

"I was but they still think I won't make a good king."

"I'm sure everyone has their doubts on both of us because we're only twenty-two and not even from Bernadette. But we are going to prove them wrong, everyone wrong. Which means we really need to listen to everyone for what they are wish for. Grandma would occasionally allow people to come in to request things. I think we should do the same or at least I should."

"Teddy, you have more authority than I do, so do whatever you feel is right. I think that is a fine idea to do but I think you should do it. You are more understanding than I am."

"You sound like a total jerk when you say that. I'm more understanding than you are, just because I'm the woman? Just don't let that stupid mouth of yours say that in front of other people beside me. Wait no, don't ever say that. You are king of this country so you need to be just as understanding as me. I should lock you up in the dungeon for a night just for saying that."

Spencer laughed. "You're cute."

"I'm serious, Spencer."

"I am too... about you being cute."

"Spencer!"

"Teddy, Hun, I understand I will be."

"You better or I'll kick you out of this country."

"There's that cuteness I love."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my salad. "You're being so annoying, Mr. Walsh."

"It's King Walsh to you, missy."

I laughed and rolled my eyes again. "Whatever you say, Mr. Walsh."


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe I should just go." Spencer said as I leaned my head over the toilet throwing up. "You are obviously too sick."

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing." I stood up and rinsed my mouth out in the sink. Spencer walked over to me and felt my forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you feel warm and you don't."

"Spencer, I'm fine. You and I are both going to Lord Henry and Lady Camilla's brunch."

"Teddy, you've been throwing up all morning. I don't want you to get any sicker or anyone else sick."

"Listen to me, Spencer, I'll be fine. You and I are both going and that's that."

"Fine, you can have your way but we're not going to stay long."

"We'll stay as long as I want to stay." I said firmly. "Is that clear?"

Spencer stared at me. "Why the change in tone? All I'm doing is caring about my wife. I just don't want you to get any sicker."

"I'm telling you that I'm going, please respect that."

I walked out of the bathroom and put on a yellow sundress with a black hat since the event is being held out in their garden. About an hour and a half later, Spencer and I got into the car and were driven to their estate which is about an hour drive from the palace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Please stop asking. I'll tell you if I don't want to stay much longer. We just got here so let's enjoy it." I saw Lady Camilla walking over to us. "Hi."

"Glad you could make it." She smiled as she came in for a hug.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Well, you?"

"As well."

"Wonderful. Now if you would excuse me." Camilla walked away and greeted more guests.

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and we walked over to the tables. We were seated at the same table as my grandmother.

"How is everything going at the palace?" Grandmother asked.

"Everything is going just as fine as it was when you were there."

"Glad to hear. How are you feeling, you look a little flushed?"

"I'm fine."

"She's not fine. She's been throwing up all morning."

"Oh my. I hope you aren't coming down with something."

"I honestly feel fine other than a little nausea but other than that, I feel fine."

Spencer and I stayed at the brunch for a couple of hours then left heading back to the palace. When we got back, I got into more comfortable clothing and laid back in bed since Spencer forced me to. I sighed and reached over, grabbing my phone to call mom. The phone rang a couple of times before I heard a sound on the other end.

"Mom, Spencer's being so annoying. He's making me stay in bed."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I was throwing up this morning but I feel fine now but he doesn't believe me."

"Hopefully you're not pregnant."

I started to laugh. "Ha, good one mom. You have to have sex for that to happen, unprotected sex at that too."

"I don't know honey. It just sounds like to me that you have the symptoms of a pregnancy. Do you feel nauseated right now?"

"A little but other than that I feel fine. I have no fever or anything."

"You should definitely see a doctor, Teddy. If you insist you're not pregnant, then that is not good."

"If I feel the same tomorrow, I'll see to a doctor."

"Good girl, now I need to go. I need to take Charlie and Toby to the dentist."

"Bye."

The next day, I woke up throwing up again. One of my maids brought me some tea that would help with my nausea but it didn't help much. Today I felt much more sick than I did yesterday, I had more nausea.

"Teddy, eat this. It should help." Spencer said.

"Spencer, if I eat or drink, I'll just throw it up."

Spencer placed his hand on my forehead. "You still don't feel warm. What could be wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should see a doctor.'

"I think you're right. I'll have one sent here for you. Just get some rest."

I nodded.

A few hours later, a doctor came up to my and Spencer's suite. He examined me but didn't see anything wrong so he had me pee in a cup so he could test it. The next day, the doctor came back with the results.

"I have good news." The doctor said.

"Good news? Is my wife sick or not?" Spencer asked concerned.

"No, she's not sick." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with me then?" I asked.

The doctor smiled. "You're with child."

"What? I'm, I'm…"

"She's pregnant?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, congratulations. I'd say you are about six weeks, your highness, since that is usually the normal time to start developing morning sickness." The doctor reached in his bag. "I have a list of good prenatal vitamins you should take each day and a list of other things as well. I would like to come back and do an ultrasound in a few weeks."

I nodded as the doctor handed me the piece of paper. "Thank you."

"Congratulations, once again."

When he left, I laid my head on Spencer's shoulder. We were both silent taking in what we were told.

"We're having a baby." I murmured. I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand on it. "I have a baby in me."

Spencer let out a sigh and placed his hand on top of mine and smiled. "Make us a healthy, beautiful child, My Love." I smiled and Spencer reached over and gave me a kiss.

**Okay, so far about six people voted and surprisingly nobody picked the same name yet but the gender in the lead right now is a girl so…. I guess I'll make the final decision when I end the poll if a name doesn't have more than one vote. :p Also since guest readers can't vote using the poll, you can leave your name choice in the reviews! Just head over to the poll and look at the name choice I have there. Thanks for reading and school starts tomorrow, so don't expect like ten updates each day or any updates each day :p I hope you like this story so far and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Remember a few weeks ago I called you and I was sick? Well guess what, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, you are. Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"What, no I told you so? I'm surprised, mom but I'm about eight weeks. I have a very tiny baby bump."

"Teddy, what are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"Spencer, leave me alone. I'm pregnant, not disabled. Gosh, mom, Spencer being so annoying. He wants me to be in bed all day every day."

"It's healthy for you to get a little exercise, do yoga."

"I know. I've been walking around the garden each day as my exercise but then Spencer is like you need to sit down and not walk much." I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I married him when he acts so annoying like this."

Mom laughed. "When is your due date?"

"Uh, what did the doctor say?" I thought for a second. "Oh, it's May 22nd, 2018. But you know, the baby can come early or late."

"That's right, the baby can."

"I'm kinda scared though, especially the labor part."

"You'll be fine."

"I know."

"Excuse me, your highness, it's time to get ready for Princess Rebecca's coming of age ball."

"Thank you, Ana. I'll talk to you later, mom. I have to go and get ready for a ball which is a four hour drive from here."

"Alright, well have fun and don't drink."

"Of course not, I'm not dumb. Oh, please don't go blabbering about my pregnancy to the world. We are planning on making the announcement within the next couple of days if nobody figures it out tonight."

"I'll just tell Michael and the kids, that's it."

"Alright, love you, bye."

I tossed my phone on to my bed and walked into my closet. I put on a long, navy blue dress that was a bit sparkly with a black shawl. Five hours later, we arrived at the palace in Linnadale.

"I spy a little baby bump." Spencer smiled as we got out of the car. "People are going to know unless you say you've gained weight."

"I honestly don't care if they figure it out or not. We're going to announce it in a few days anyways." Spencer and I walked into the palace and into the ball room where everyone was. We were greeted immediately by the Queen and King of Linnadale at the door.

"We're so happy you could make it." The Queen said as she brought me in for a hug. "I know it must have been a far drive."

"Just four hours, nothing bad."

A waiter came over to us and offered Spencer and I both a drink. Spencer grabbed one but I didn't.

"No thank you, I can't drink tonight."

The Queen and King stared at me, obviously suspicious why I couldn't but didn't want to be rude to ask.

"Come on, Hun." Spencer wrapped his arm around me and we walked over to a table that was to the side of the room.

"My feet are starting to kill me."

"I told you not to wear heels."

"Heels make me look sexy in this dress, Spencer. Flats just wouldn't have the same effect."

Spencer chuckled. "You don't need to look sexy here." Spencer grabbed his glass and took a sip of his champagne.

"I want some champagne so bad."

"You know you can't have any."

"I know… Worse thing about pregnancy."

Spencer chuckled some more. "Make you sound like an alcoholic."

"Ha ha ha, real funny."

Spencer reached over and kissed my cheek.

The next day, I was woken up by Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness, but we've been getting phone calls all morning from the media asking if your are indeed pregnant since they have photos from last night's ball. What would you like me to say?"

I groaned and sat up in bed. "You can confirm it and tell them how far along I am, but that's it."

"Yes, your highness."

"Oh and Elizabeth, one more thing. Can you have Louis make me a bowl of pasta? I know it's only the morning but I'm craving it so bad right now."

"Very well, I'll get on it. Would you like it to be sent up here?"

"Yes, that'd be great. Thank you, Elizabeth."

**So I'm going to try to update tomorrow but not making any promises. Like I said in the last chapter, guest's can leave their name vote in the reviews and I'll count it. The poll is going to end maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday so go vote if you haven't. The poll is on my profile. Thanks for reading and I know this wasn't that great of a chapter… Sort of a filler but oh well. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, everything is looking good with the baby." The doctor said. "And it looks like you can find out the gender if you wish to."

I looked up at Spencer. "Yeah, we want to know."

Spencer nodded in agreement. It took the doctor a few moments to get a good image of the baby.

"Okay, it looks like you are having… having a daughter."

I smiled when he said that and looked at Spencer. "Aw, Spence, a little girl."

"That's great." Spencer smiled. "I hope she'll look just like you."

The doctor finished up with the appointment and then we left. Spencer and I didn't go back to the palace immediately but stayed out for a bit. We went down to a park and walked around for a bit and then sat down on a bench.

"I've been thinking, Spence, and I don't want a nanny raising our daughter. I understand we're going to be busy ruling this country but I still want to be a full-on mother and have someone watch her when needed."

"Are you sure because if you are, I wish you would have made that decision sooner so we didn't have to waste two hours of our life interviewing like hundreds for one."

I laughed. "It's what I want and when we need her to be watched, I'm sure one of our maids will monitor her while we're gone. I fully trust everyone who works at the palace."

"You're one hundred percent sure?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. "I mean, if we're going to have a child, or children, wouldn't you want to be the one to raise it than someone else? I know I would but would you?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Good, we're on the same page."

"Excuse me, your highnesses, I'm sorry to bother you, but could we get a picture with you?" A young girl asked with a few of her friends.

Sampson, the guy who replaced Baldwin, stepped in. "No, you can't."

"Sam, it's fine. Why don't you take the photo for them?" I suggested.

"Very well, your highness."

The small group of teenagers stood behind Spencer and I who stayed sitting on a bench.

"Thank you so much." They said.

"Sam, I'd like to go back to the palace."

"Very well, your highness."

Sampson walked me and Spencer back to the car and drove us to the palace. When we got back, I went straight up to our suite and kicked the shoes off. When I did that, I noticed my feet were swollen. I sighed and laid in my bed with our TV on. Spencer came in a few moments later and stared at my feet.

"Why are your feet swollen? Is it normal?"

I nodded. "It's because of the extra weight of the baby. When you are on them for a long period of time, they become swollen."

"Oh. Do you want me to have ice sent up for you?"

I shook my head. "I'm good and ice honestly wouldn't help much anyways. Come lay next to me." Spencer did what he was told and I snuggled next to him. "I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh, more thinking, that's never good." Spencer laughed.

"I was just thinking how this year was so eventful for both you and me. I mean back in January, I knew I was going to be graduating and become queen but I never thought I'd be married by now and then then a month later become pregnant. This has just been a very eventful year."

"I'll agree it has but I knew for a long time I wanted to marry you. I asked your parents during Christmas and I'm sure they were surprised I didn't pop the question then."

"Wait, you knew you wanted to ask me but waited until beginning of June to do it? Were you a chicken or something?"

"Hey, don't be so mean." Spencer laughed. "I just wanted to wait for the perfect moment to and I thought why not when you arrived back to Bernadette."

"Just admit it, you were a chicken and thought I'd say no."

"Someone's being mean today."

"Be quiet, you're not the one pregnant." I placed my hand on my stomach and felt the baby move. Feeling the baby move always make me happy. "She's going to be a little active one, I just know it. She'll have your sport-minded personality."

"And your beautifulness."

"Don't forget brains. She needs to be smart just like mommy."

"What, is daddy not smart?"

"Sometimes you're not. Sometimes stupid comes out instead of smart. That is why I have more authority than you do."

"I'm going to ignore that you said that because I know you're pregnant and very hormonal. I know those are just the hormones speaking."

"Maybe, maybe not." I smiled. I lifted my head up and gave him a peck on his lips."I can't wait for my family to get here for Christmas. I only have you and I miss them a lot."

"Hey, what does that mean, you only have me?"

"That I only have you here." I smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I smiled.

Spencer stared at me. "I'm not going to get mad at you because I know it's just the hormones taking over you."

"You don't know that but I do love you and that won't change. Did your parents say if they are gonna come or not?"

"Last time we spoke, they weren't sure. I'll call them later to see."

"I think it'd be great to tell them the gender with us all together."

Spencer started to chuckle. "You've been thinking a lot today, haven't you?"

I smiled. "I guess I have. Please find out."

"Okay, I will later"

"Thank you."

**Well, they're having a girl! I'm closing the poll for the name I think on Wednesday. I might post another chapter up before I go to bed but I might not. Also, school started to day so don't expect updates that much. I'm going to try to update Teddy and her Little Girl sometime this week but not promising. It's my goal though. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom!" I rushed over to her and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much. I'm stuck with this guy all day, every day and he's so annoying." I whined. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm annoying? You're the one annoying with your mood swings." Spencer said.

I turned around and glared at him.

Mom laughed. "Oh, honey, we've missed you too. How far along are you now?"

"Seventeen weeks I think. I don't know… Something like that."

"Wow, Teddy, you got so fat!" Gabe said. "How many pounds have you gained since becoming queen?"

"I'm freaking pregnant, you fool. I have a baby in my stomach who is always moving which annoys me. Everything annoys, especially him!" I said pointing at Spencer. "I've never realized how annoying Spencer is till now!"

"Spencer, how do you live with this?" Gabe asked.

"Surprisingly she is on her good day." Spencer said. "I love you too, honey."

"Do you know what you're having yet, Teddy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah but it's a surprise, well at least until annoying ass's parents show up. We're going to tell you guys all together."

"Excuse me, your highness, your meal is ready in the dining area."

"Thank you Ana."

"I wish I had a royal dad." Charlie said. "I wanna be a princess and live in a palace like this with servants but I get to be stuck with you guys."

"You know how to make your dad feel great." Michael said sarcastically.

"Oh, Ana." I shouted.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Can you show these guys to their rooms?"

"Yes, come along."

I walked into the dining room and sat down in front of my pizza I had freshly made from scratch.

"Do I get any? It's a pretty big pizza." Spencer asked.

"No. I'm feeding two people, me and our daughter. It's mine."

"You're such a little piggy."

I glared at him again. "Do you want to sleep in the cold, dark, dungeon tonight, all alone, because I will make you?"

"You're such a wonderful wife."

"You try being pregnant. Oh, wait, you can't."

"Thank god."

"That pizza looks so good." Charlie said. "Can I have a piece?"

"Yeah, there's enough." I handed Charlie a piece and Spencer stared at me. "What?" I smiled.

"So I don't get any but she can? I'm the king. I should get some if I want some."

"And I'm the queen who has more authority over the king and she's my nine year old sister so she gets some."

"Just six more months." Spencer murmured. "Six more months…"

I started to laugh.

"Six more months until what?" Charlie asked.

"Until the baby is born." I said. "The baby is making me go crazy."

"Not just you, Hun, not just you."

"How come the baby is making you go crazy?" She asked. "Does it have control over your emotions?"

"Okay, I probably shouldn't have said the baby is making me go crazy but my hormones are. They are whack during pregnancy and after."

"Wait, what, after?" Spencer asked. "What do you mean after?"

I smiled. "Mhm. For the first couple of months. And you thought you'd be free from it, lucky you, lucky us."

"Yay." Spencer said unenthusiastically.

The next morning, Spencer and I were woken up by a knock on our door. One of our maids came in.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such an early time, but your parents have arrived, your majesty." Jennie said.

"Mine?" Spencer asked still half asleep.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Alright, I guess I'll get up to see them. In the mean time, show them to their room."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Babe, get up." Spencer said.

I groaned and turned on to my right side so my back was facing Spencer. "I'm tired, leave me alone."

A few hours later, I was fully refreshed and got out of bed. I put on some fuzzy boot slippers and a long fuzzy, soft white robe, since the palace was freezing and headed down into the kitchen to grab a bite. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Spencer and his parents sitting in it.

"Where's Louis?" I asked. "I want him to make me something."

"You had him to take the day off, if you remember."

"Oh…" I sat on Spencer's lap and laid my head on his shoulder. "Why is it so freezing in here? I'm so cold."

"Well someone's in a better mood today." Spencer said. "You should have seen her yesterday, mom, dad, she hated me yesterday."

"No, I loved you." I murmured in his ear.

Linda laughed. "How you doing, Teddy, pregnancy treating you well?"

"She's really moody when we're not around people other than family and the palace workers."

"Have your family arrived yet, Teddy?" Linda asked.

"Family." I murmured. "I wonder if PJ is up so he can make me food." I got up off of Spencer's lap and rushed up to PJ's room to see if he was awake. I opened his door, seeing both him and Gabe still asleep. I sighed and decided to be a nice sister to leave them asleep. I walked back down into the kitchen and plotted myself back onto Spencer. "He's sleeping."

Spencer laughed. "I'll make you food. What do my wife and child want?"

"You're not a good cook, Spencer."

"And you said she is in one of her better moods?"

"Yeah, mom."

I got up off of him and placed a crumpet that was in the fridge in a toaster and cut up some strawberries. I took the whip cream out and put it on top of the crumpet with strawberries on top once it was done getting toasted. I walked back over to the little table and sat back down on Spencer.

"You know I'm not a chair. You're really heavy." Spencer complained.

"You're more comfortable than a chair and I can't cuddle with a chair."

"She abuses me, dad."

I laughed silently and gave Spencer a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

Spencer stared at me. "Who are you and what did you do with my crazy wife?" He joked.

"Want me to bring her back?" I asked. "It won't be hard to do."

"I love you too, my sweet, lovable wife." Spencer smiled realizing he would want to keep me in this mood. He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "You said you were cold? Here, I'll go down in to the basement and turn up the heat for you."

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you, my sweet husband." I got off Spencer and sat back down when he left.

"You have our son tied under your finger, huh, Teddy." Paul said.

"Uh-huh. Oh, where are my manners, would you like anything to eat or drink? You are welcomed to anything in here."

"No thank you." Linda said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, so Spencer and I have an announcement."

"What, are you having twins because you are huge!" Gabe said.

"Gabe, be quiet or I'll get Samson to take you down to the dungeon for the rest of the time you are here."

Gabe laughed. "Why you threatening me? I know you wouldn't."

"Gabe, she would, trust me." Spencer said. "She made me stay in it for a night. It was freezing and I was scared."

I grinned at Gabe. "Don't make jokes about me, Gabe, especially with you in my country."

Gabe grew quiet and was a bit uncomfortable which made me laugh.

"I have a question." PJ said. "Why did you make him be in the dungeon?"

"I made her mad obviously."

"Anyways, to change the subject, we're or I'm going to tell you what the gender is." I smiled. "We found out a few weeks ago."

"It's a boy, huh? We need more boys in this family. You girls have too much power over us." Gabe said.

"Well it's not a boy, so get over it Gabe." Everyone stared at me when I said that. "We're having a little girl." I smiled. "A little princess for this country."

"Aw, yay!" Charlie said. "I was hoping for a little niece!"

Mom got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug. "Congrats, sweetie. Have you picked a name out yet?"

I shook my head. "The thing is, it's going to be hard naming her because she'll most likely become queen next after me and I don't want her to have some stupid name that is going to be in the books forever, you know?"

"Don't think too hard with naming her."

I shook my head. "I already have names in mind."

"What names?" Spencer asked as he overheard me with my mother. "We've never talked about names."

"Oh, Spencer, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I smiled and everyone laughed.

"Where's Catherine? Is she not joining Christmas with us?" Michael asked.

"She went to Paris to be with her sister and her family. I think she's staying there for a couple of weeks."

"Oh, Michael, you need to take me to Paris one of these days. You know I always wanted to go."

"You know, mom, France is just like a four, five hour drive from here."

"Get in the car, Mike, we're going to Paris."

"What."

"I'm serious Mike. You heard, Teddy. It's just a five hour drive."

"Maybe six, if there's lots of traffic." I added. "But why go today, on Christmas? Go tomorrow or something if it's a must."

"Oh, it is definitely a must, Teddy. Do you know the last real vacation he took me on and this does not count?"

I laughed. "You know the last time I went on a vacation was? Oh, wait. I haven't been one, not even a honeymoon. This boy didn't even take me on a honeymoon. How whack is that?"

"Are you really blaming that on me? If I recall correctly, you specifically said you couldn't go on one because of the coronation a few weeks later and you had to prepare for it."

"Owe." I placed my hand near my kidneys and rubbed it. "This baby really just kicked me really hard in the kidneys. Owe, stop it you little..."

"Teddy." Spencer said interrupting me. "Don't call our daughter that word."

"I'm going to bed. Don't bother me if you want to live."

"You're such an evil queen." Gabe joked.

As I walked down the hall to my suite, I felt another hard kick which made me almost collapse. The baby continued to kick harder which made me go down to my knees. "Owe, please stop hurting mommy."

"Oh, your majesty, are you okay?" One of the young maids asked as she rushed over to me. She got down on her knees so she was at my level.

"I'm fine." I held my hand out. "Can you help me up?"

"Of course, your majesty." The young maid got up and slowly helped me up. I felt another hard kick making my collapse but thankfully the young maid caught me. "Oh, your majesty!" She gasped. The young maid yelled for help and a couple of other maids rushed to help me up to my bed.

**Okay, I didn't realize chapter nine got published two times until ya'll commented so sorry about that. Umm… I'm going to try to update at least once a day but I don't know. I'm kinda busy now… but I'll try! I hope you liked this chapter. This took my longer than expected because I got sidetracked but oh well. Thanks for reading this story and remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Spencer, you just don't understand how painful it was if it made me collapse. I felt like I was being stabbed continuously down in my kidneys."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry. I'll be on bed rest with you for the next couple of days like the doctor suggested."

"No, you don't need to. I'm not dying, I'm fine. It's just the baby has started to kick me hard in some of my organs. You don't know how painful that is." I started to cry. "You'll never understand how painful it was."

"I'm sorry." Spencer gave me another kiss on the top of my head. "I don't want to see you in pain."

"She's going to be so grounded when she's a teenager for giving me this pain."

Spencer laughed. "I don't think we can do that."

"I think we can. We're her parents." I looked around the room. "Where's my pillow, I want my pillow."

"Teddy, I hate that pillow. I hate how it separates us when we're sleeping."

"I love Ed, he's really comfortable."

"You named your pillow?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. "Is that bad?"

"I think it's cute." Spencer chuckled. "Let me be your pillow. I miss how we used to sleep really close to each other and now so far because Ed came into your life."

I laughed. "Are you really jealous of a pillow?"

"Maybe."

"Well I don't know what to say about that other than I want to take a nap so either get me my pillow or let me use you."

"Let's take a nap together." Spencer smiled. He got more comfortable in our bed and I scooted closer to him, hugging onto him, so I was comfortable. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I murmured.

The next day mom made Michael take her to France and her only, leaving all my siblings alone in the palace since the doctor put me on bed rest so the baby won't kick me as hard. Spencer's parents left early this morning to head back to the States. They came into our suite to say bye to us before they left for the airport.

"I really want you to keep an eye on my siblings. I don't trust them to be basically alone in this palace."

"Teddy, Hun, I don't think that is fair and it's not like they'll listen to me."

"Take them on a tour to Bernadette or something. They haven't been on a tour before and this is like the third, fourth time of them being here."

Spencer groaned. "Really a tour?"

"Or do something fun with them. Have Samson take you guys somewhere. I'm on bed rest for a couple of days or I would."

"Well where should I take them? You do realize I've only been in this country for like five months so I don't really know anywhere fun."

"Umm… you could umm… Oh, I know. You could take them to Adventure Island."

"Adventure Island? What's that?"

"It's an amusement park about an hour and a half from here. It's basically just like Super Adventure Land or other amusement parks. It's just not as big. I'm sure you could probably get in and the others in free."

"Yeah, yeah, we could do that. You'll be fine here by yourself?"

I nodded. "You act like I'm dying but I'm not. I'm just lazing around so the baby doesn't move as much as she did yesterday."

"I'm just worried about you."

"I understand that but there's nothing to be worried about, Spence. All pregnant women experience pains like I did. It's normal and it's a good sign to show you that the baby is healthy. You should really read some baby books or at least do some research online."

"We'll be back later." Spencer placed a kiss on my lips and I watched him walk out of the room. "Alone at last." I murmured to myself.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! It was basically a continuation of the last chapter. I'm going to try to update Teddy and her Little Girl by Friday, I don't know though, maybe Saturday but an update on that is coming in the near future, promise. Also, I'm curious if this should be my last story of this series. I'm currently writing a GLC story, just for fun right now. I might or might not publish it. I'm trying to write it in third person since I have trouble with that. It's just so much easier writing in first, at least for me anyways. Now I'm getting off topic. I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	12. Chapter 12

"No, that won't be happening. We're naming our own child what we want." I said. "I'm not picking a name from this list."

"This is the country's child, this country's future queen." One of the parliament members said.

"No, this is my child. I made this child, I'm bringing this child into the world, this child has my DNA not the country's DNA. I'm not picking one of these names you want me to, I'm just not."

"Teddy, let's just look it over and see if we see any in particular we like." Spencer said.

"I already have a name in mind, a name I have my heart set on."

"Your majesty, we understand that, but she is the future heir to the thrown and we would like you to pick a name that past queens had been named."

"Traditionally the heir to the thrown is named after past rulers and we'd like to keep that tradition going." Another man, part of the parliament said.

"Time for a new tradition. I'm naming my daughter the name I want and that is final. We are done here." I got up from where I was sitting and left the room. I walked out to the garden in the front of the palace and sat there. Spencer followed me out momentarily and sat beside me. "I'm not picking a name off that list."

"Maybe we can use one of the names for her middle name." Spencer suggested. Spencer leaned forward and looked at the list of names on a piece of paper. "Let's see, what names are on this list."

"No, Spencer. We are naming our child what we want, not what the parliament want. This is our daughter, not theirs and it will never be theirs."

"What's the name you like?" Spencer asked as he leaned back.

"Samantha Marceline Desmond-Walsh." I sighed as I looked to my right seeing visitors standing outside the gates of the palace taking pictures of us. "I really like that name, do you?"

"Why do you like that name?"

"S, for Spencer." I smiled. "And Marceline means _little warrior_ and she's going to be one."

Spencer smiled. "S, for me?"

I nodded. "S, for you."

Spencer placed my hand in his and rubbed. "I like that name."

"Do we have the name then?"

"Samantha Marceline Desmond-Walsh it is." Spencer smiled.

"Yay, thank you." I tilted my head up, reaching over to give Spencer a kiss. I leaned my head on Spencer's shoulder and wrapped my arms around his.

"Parliament's going to be pissed."

"I don't give a crap. This will forever be my child and they won't force me to name her something I don't like. Like are they pregnant for nine months? No I don't think so."

Spencer laughed. "What I've noticed about you with this pregnancy is it is making you more aggressive and…"

"Only when I don't get my way." I said interrupting him. "I won't back down till I get my way and I've always been like that so it's not because of the pregnancy."

Spencer laughed again. "You always have, huh? I guess I haven't noticed it till now." Spencer got up off the bench and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I told the parliament I'd talk and get you. We're not done."

I groaned and got up from where I was sitting. Spencer and I walked back into the palace and into the room where the parliament meetings are held. I sat back down in my seat beside Spencer. I was quiet for a moment, staring at all the men in the room.

"I'm naming my daughter the name I want and that is final. I don't care if I'm breaking tradition, it's time for change. Spencer and I already agreed on a name that is not on your list and you are going to have to deal with that and there's nothing you can do or say that will change my mind, is that clear." The men didn't reply. "Next order of business."

The next day, I met with a designer to design the baby nursery since I have about four months to go until she arrives. Her room is going to be down the hall from my and Spencer's suite but we're going to have a little bassinet in our room so it'll be easier to deal with her at night. Even though I have maids who can care for her at night, I want to experience the whole thing and not have anyone else raise my child.

"So I was thinking maybe a French theme nursery. Silver walls with pink curtains and I want different hardware flooring that would go good with the silver walls. I would also like to get a different chandelier, a smaller chandelier and move it so it would be above the baby's crib."

"French theme you said?" The designer asked just to be sure.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to draw up a design and show it to you in a few."

"Thank you."

An hour later, I met up with the designer again to look over her design which I loved. I okayed it and left it in her hands to create the best little nursery for my little princess.

"Why did you want a French theme?" Spencer asked over dinner. I was telling him how the room is going to be designed.

"For where we first met, silly." I smiled. "French class, freshman year. I dropped my pencil and you handed it to me and said _votre plume, mademoiselle_. That pencil drop was the beginning of our relationship."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"You don't remember, huh?"

"Honestly no." Spencer said. "But I'm glad you reminded me."

I let out a sigh and continued to eat without saying another single word.

**Okay, so tomorrow I'm going to try to update both stories, this and Teddy and her Little Girl. I know it's been too long on that story but honestly I've just got more interested in this one :p Umm… yeah, I hope you liked this chapter and the name choice! Samantha had like three votes so yeah. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Happy birthday." Spencer murmured as he watched me wake up. He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Twenty-three, how do you feel?"

I smiled. "Mmm… Old."

"You're not old." Spencer chuckled.

I scooted closer to Spencer and laid my head on his chest. "I wish I would be spending my birthday with my family. I would have never thought the last birthday I would have spent with my family was my eighteenth birthday. Wait no, I didn't even spend my eighteenth with them. My last birthday I spent with them was my seventeenth birthday." I let out a sigh. "It's been six years."

"That's crazy."

"What's crazy is how fast time is going." I placed my hand on my stomach to feel the baby move. "Just two months to go." I closed my eyes shut imagining my daughter. "What do you think she'll be like?"

"She'll be like all babies. She'll cry, poop, and pee."

I lifted my head off of his chest and sat up. "You know what I mean."

Spencer smiled and sat up, wrapping his arm around me. "She'll be just like you. She'll be beautiful like you, talented like you, and smart like you."

"I hope she'll have your pretty blue eyes."

"And your beautiful blonde hair. She'll have the best features from both of us which means she'll be beautiful just like you."

"You're sweet. I love you."

"And I love you." Spencer smiled. "You know a year ago I was actually debating to propose to you on your birthday."

"Why didn't you? We would have had a longer time to plan our wedding."

"It's nerve-wracking confessing your feelings to someone without knowing if they will say yes or even feel the same way."

"Without a thought I would have said yes. I was actually waiting for the ring."

"What."

I smiled. "My friends and I actually betted to see how long it would take you to ask it. My college friend, Casey, betted a year, my other friend Payton, said December…"

"How long did you bet?" Spencer asked interrupting me.

"Honestly I said like a year after coronation but you surprised me the day I came back and now we have a child who will be here in two months. I never thought any of this would have happened a year ago other than me as queen. I thought you would still be in the states working on music, not here with me, married, and me pregnant."

"When I proposed to you, I expected to get get married like a year later not two months later." Spencer said. "We were both surprised."

"She's dancing in my stomach." I smiled.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes but not this time. It makes me happy when I feel her move now because it reminds me she is in me and I'm not just fat. How long do you think it'll take me to get my body back?"

"It'll probably be a few months but I won't care if you can't get back to your before pregnancy body. I'll still think you're beautiful."

"You can think that but I have a whole country that will make me feel pressured to get back to my original weight."

"No they won't. Everyone adores you and won't put pressure on you to be skinny again. Take your time losing the weight. You are in no hurry to do so. Now I think it's time to get up and celebrate your birthday."

Later that night, Spencer took me to a restaurant where we are having a party for me. I didn't want one but grandmother insisted and planned it.

"I don't want to be here." I complained as we walked in.

"You're such a little baby."

"Be quiet, I'm pregnant and tired. I want to be in bed sleeping, I should be in bed sleeping."

When we walked in, I saw many people there, many important people. Grandmother was the first one to greet me.

"Happy Birthday." She exclaimed giving me a hug. She released the hug and looked at me. "Look at you. You are beautiful."

"I feel huge."

"Nonsense, you are a beautiful young woman."

I smiled and went to take my seat at a table near the front of the room. I was seated with my grandmother, cousins, and great-aunt and uncle.

"Did you pick a name yet?" Anastasia asked.

I nodded. "But it's not one of those names the parliament wanted us to pick. I didn't want them telling me what to name my child or what names I had to pick from. Honestly, I didn't even like any of those names, no offence to my past relatives. Those names are just so out of date."

"What's the name you are naming her then?" Veronica asked.

"It's a surprise. Nobody knows expect for me and Spencer. We don't want the public to know until she's born."

"Well what's the first letter of the name?"

"I'll tell you this, the first letter of her middle name is a M."

"Yeah but what about the first?" Ana asked.

"I can't tell you that. It would be too easy to figure out." I smiled as I placed my fork in my mouth. "Everyone will find out in two months or even less. She really could come at any time starting the end of next month which I'm scared about."

"Scared?"

"Mainly about labor, not so much when she's here in the world. I've helped my mother a lot when my sister Charlie and brother Toby were babies when I was in high school so I have somewhat some experience unlike this guy."

"Hey, I helped you watch Charlie that one time." Spencer said.

"Yeah, and then she bit you."

"How about when I took her to see Santa that one year with you. Remember you got into a fight with what's his name Al or something."

"Explain." Veronica said.

"We were in line for almost three hours, out in the cold snow, for my sister to sit on Santa's lap. I got pissed when he decided to go on break right when it was our turn. Long story short I ended up jail in Super Adventure Jail for the second time."

"Oh, our queen has a criminal record." David said.

"Super Adventure Land is an amusement park. I ended up in an amusement park jail. But there was this one time my siblings and I ended up in county jail."

"Details." Ana said.

"My brother Gabe and I dressed up as exterminators to try to sneak into a concert with our little sister when she was three to see the Gurgles since we were unable to get tickets. We got caught and were sent to county jail, finding my other brother, PJ, already there because he snuck into circle gurgle's hotel room."

"What a scandal. When did that happen?"

"June of 2011, three months after I turned 16, a year before I discovered grandma."

"It sounds like you had so much fun as a teenager."

"I did but I did get embarrassed a lot by my mom. My friend and I snuck out to this senior's party when we were sophomores and our mothers found out and went to the house of the party and embarrassed the crap out of us. I'm still scarred from that night."

"Who's party was that, Brian's?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know… I don't think you were at that party."

My cousins laughed. "I'm loving your American teenager stories. Tell us more." Veronica demanded.

"Hmm…" I was quiet thinking of a good one.

"Oh, I know one." Spencer said. "Remember when everyone at the school thought you were a jinx during winter of junior year because the basketball team kept losing and we just got back together."

"Yes, I do remember that. I embarrassed myself in front of the whole school during that basketball game."

"Or when you broke the coach's nose and wrecked the gym trying to play volleyball and fail miserably."

"Okay, Spencer, I think we get it."

"No, no, no, details, Spencer." Veronica said. "I need the details."

"How about we talk about the time I beat you at Battle of the Bands with my crap town of a band. Oh god, I still can't believe that I agreed to do it with PJ and Emmett."

"I still can't believe you guys won. I'm supposed to be the singer, not you."

"We're both performers. I'm just better." I smiled. "I'm kidding, we're equally talented."

I saw a waiter wheel out a huge cake that had a lit number twenty-three candle on top. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to it. I got onto my tippy toes and closed my eyes as I blew out the candle, making a wish. I was given the first piece of the cake and I carried it back to my seat. Spencer reached over and gave me a kiss.

"Happy Birthday."

I smiled. "Happy Birthday to me."

**Okay, I made a longer chapter this time! I hope you liked it and remember to review. I think I will probably skip to the baby's birth in the next chapter so you have something to look forward to. Now it's time to work on the next chapter of Teddy and her Little Girl. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Spencer." I whispered. We were out at a brunch garden party for Lady Isabella and Lord Zackary. "Spencer… I think my water broke."

"Huh? Your what broke?" Spencer asked.

I took my phone out and sent Spencer a text. He immediately looked back up and stared at me.

"We need to go." Spencer said. I nodded. He got up from where he was sitting and helped me up.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Lady Isabella asked.

"Afraid so, I'm just suddenly not feeling that well. I'm blaming this little girl in me."

"Oh, I hope you're not coming down with anything."

"Thanks for having us."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and we walked back to the car with Samson. I had Spencer call the doctor as we were driven back to the palace. I had Spencer go inside and get my hospital bag and Samson drove us to the hospital to meet the doctor. The pain from the contractions were increasing so when we arrived at the hospital I was happy. A nurse showed me to our room and I was given a hospital gown to put on. Once I got into the bed, the nurse put an IV in my arm and hooked me up to the heart monitor and then left, leaving me and Spencer alone in the room.

"Spencer, I'm scared." I started to cry.

"Everything is going to be just fine." Spencer assured me. "We're going to have our beautiful daughter in laying in our arms by tonight."

"Please call my mom."

"It's like six in the morning. Will she even be up?"

"At least send her a text telling her, yours too. Oh and call grandma. I'm sure she would like to know."

"Anything else my wife would like me to do?" Spencer asked.

"You should change out of that suit." I smiled. "Have Samson bring you a change of clothes."

About twenty minutes later, my doctor entered my room to check on me. He shook Spencer's hand and had me spread me legs apart so he could measure how many centimeters I was dilated. He put on a pair of gloves and stuck his hand to measure and to feel how far down the baby's head is.

"Okay, you are about five centimeters dilated. So you are about half way there so we could be having the baby by seven tonight. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Can I get the epidural yet? I just can't take this pain anymore."

"Of course. I'll have the anesthesiologist sent up."

Fifteen minutes later the anesthesiologist came into my room. He had me sit up and lean into Spencer as he put the needle into my spine. Once he did that, he laid me back down in bed and told me not to move much so the needle wouldn't move. I immediately felt the epidural working because the pain was decreasing.

"How do you feel?" Spencer asked.

"Better, much better." I smiled.

"Good." Spencer smiled. He walked over to the window and stared out it. "I see many people outside. I guess word got out about the new princess coming into the world."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically. "I feel like I have a whole audience watching me now as I give birth to the next heir."

"At least it won't be on TV like our wedding."

"I would absolutely kill someone if this was filmed and shown on TV."

Spencer laughed. "How're those hormones?"

"All over the place." I breathed out. "You just don't know how painful this is. I feel like someone is continuously stabbing me."

"I'm sorry." Spencer kissed my forehead. "I wish I could be the one going through this than you. I hate seeing you in so much pain."

"I wish it was you too."

At around seven-thirty, the doctor came back into my room to check me. He told me it was time. He left the room to get a couple of nurses to help. He had Spencer stand on my left side, holding my left leg back, and I had two nurses to my right holding my leg back. I was pushing for forever it seemed like, even though it was just fifteen minutes. The baby was almost out so the doctor told me to give him one more big push. The next thing I know it, I heard the baby's cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said. He placed the baby on my stomach as the the nurses cleaned her. The nurse took her to the side of the room to weigh and measure her before placing her in my arms. Samantha Marceline Desmond-Walsh was born on Saturday, May 12, 2018, weighing 6 pounds 5 ounces.

I cried when the doctor placed my daughter in my arms. Spencer took a couple of photos to send to our families.

"I love you, mommy loves you so much." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"She's beautiful." Spencer said. He sat down on the edge of my bed. I handed Samantha to him. Spencer looked down at his daughter in his arms, adoring her. "She's so small."

"She's perfect." I smiled. I reached my arms out, reaching for my daughter. Spencer placed her back in my arms. I brushed her little cheek with my finger very lightly. "It's crazy how much I love her and we just met."

"What's crazy is that we made her and she came out of you." Spencer said.

"It's crazy that she is all ours."

"Don't forget the country's."

"Not until she graduates from college." I smiled.

"You mean if she graduates from college. She may not even want to go." Spencer said.

"No, she's going to college." I said.

"Why are we even talking about this? Just a year ago we graduated from college."

I laughed. "It's crazy saying that. So much happened in a year that I would have never imagined would. When I graduated a child was not a thought and now look, we have a beautiful baby girl."

The next morning, grandmother came to visit me bright and early. I was already awake and was eating breakfast with my child laying awake in my arms. She has her beautiful big blue eyes staring right up at me as I ate.

"Oh, Theodora, she is beautiful." Grandmother exclaimed. "She looks just like you."

"Really, I think she looks a lot like Spencer. She has his blue eyes and very little, light brown hair."

"What is the name you both decided on? We must have a proper announcement of her birth."

"Her name is Samantha Marceline Desmond-Walsh." I smiled. "Everyone's going to be surprised I didn't pick a "royal" name."

Grandma smiled. "Welcome to the world princess Samantha." Grandmother handed the baby back to me.

Spencer started to laugh. "We should stand on the balcony of the palace and just hold her up to the world like that scene in the Lion King movie where they did it with Simba and have the circle of life music playing."

I stared at Spencer. "Absolutely not, you idiot."

"I was just kidding." Spencer said.

"No you weren't. You were one hundred percent serious and you and I both know it too."

"Traditionally." Grandmother began. "The day after the baby is born, which would be today, the parents would walk out holding the child, to present it to the public. That way, you won't be bothered much with everyone wanting to see the first pictures. But I know you are not for tradition so it is your choice."

"How long would I have to be out there for with her?" I asked.

"Just a couple of minutes. Just stand there and wave and allow people to take a few pictures and then head back in. There's nothing else to it."

I nodded. "Okay, I guess we'll do it. Especially if it will make people not bother us for pictures."

"Wonderful, I'll let the press know."

At around two, grandma came back up to my room to tell me it was time to present Samantha to the public.

"Theodora, what on earth are you wearing?" Grandmother exclaimed.

"Well these pants I'm wearing are called sweats and this is called a t-shirt." I was wearing black sweatpants that said Yale on them and a plain grey t-shirt with my hair up in a messy bun. "I honestly don't care how people see me dressed. I just had a baby. I'm not going to get all glamour up for a quick photo sess. Plus, I want to be comfortable."

"Very well, at least you are presentable, Spencer."

I carried my daughter down, wrapped in a purple knitted blanket with a pink hat with a bow on it on her head. Spencer had his arm wrapped around me and we followed my grandmother out. There were endless of people out in front of the hospital. Spencer and I stood waving and smiling while my grandmother announced the child.

"Please welcome Princess Samantha Marceline to the world."

The crowd of people grew louder when she said that. Spencer and I stood there for a couple of minutes and then headed back inside. When we got back to my room, I got back into bed and laid there with my daughter in my arms.

**Okay guys, I was going to update my other story last night but my internet just for me, was down. I really hate how everyone in my house had internet but me. Since I didn't have internet I didn't work on the next chapter to that story but I will update today. Okay now back to this story. I hope you liked it and remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I was able to leave the hospital with my daughter. I stayed in the sweats and t-shirt I was sleeping in but put my daughter in a little pink footie pajamas with a knitted blanket on top of her as she was laid in her car seat. Spencer carried her down as I carried my hospital bag. Samson waited out in front of the hospital in the car. There was still a huge crowd of people outside. They were cheering and making a lot of noise when we walked out of the hospital. Spencer and I ignored them and got into the car.

When we got back to the palace, we were greeted by Elizabeth and a couple of maids. The maids carried in my hospital bag, as Spencer and I carried the baby in. We walked straight up to our suite. Spencer placed the baby car seat on our bed in front of me.

"Welcome home, Samantha." I said as I took her out. I picked her up and laid her in my arms with my legs crisscrossed. I was staring down at my daughter adoring her as she laid in my arms staring up at me with her big blue eyes. "I still can't believe she's here."

"I still can't believe we created her." Spencer said. He sat on our bed beside me with his arm wrapped around me adoring his daughter. "I love you."

I smiled and looked up at Spencer. "I love you too."

Samantha started to cry as Spencer and I were kissing each other. Our lips quickly broke and looked down at the crying child in my arms.

"I think she's hungry."

"I think you might be right." Spencer said.

"Can you get me the breast feeding pillow from the nursery?"

Spencer nodded and quickly ran to get it. He handed me the pillow and I placed the the baby on it. I took one of my breasts out and hooked the baby onto it like I was shown at the hospital.

"Next she'll need her diaper change."

"That can be your job." I smiled.

"How about it can be both our jobs? You know I'm inexperience. You should show me how to change a diaper."

"It's pretty straight forward, Spencer. But fine, I'll show you and then I'll expect you to do start doing it."

"Deal." Spencer kept staring at the baby sucking on my boob. "I'm curious, does that hurt?"

I shook my head. "At first but now I'm sorta used to it. There's just pressure but it will hurt if she isn't latch onto it properly."

"Ah, I see."

"Can you get me her burping cloth? There's one in her bassinet over there."

Spencer nodded and got up. He walked over to the baby bassinet which was located next our bed and handed me the cloth. I placed it over my shoulder and then sat my daughter up and patted her back gently. Once she spit up, I wiped it away with the cloth and tossed it back into the bassinet. After I fed her, I rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. I gently got up and laid her down in the little bassinet we had in our room. After I did that, I got back into bed and laid beside Spencer.

"It's hard to imagine her not in our life because she is our life now. I hope we won't screw her up."

Spencer laughed. "We won't screw her up. You'll be an amazing mother, you already are. I'm going to be that overprotective dad."

I laughed. "Who said that will be a bad thing?" The room was quiet before I broke it. "I was thinking, we should fly to the States for our families to meet her. I mean, I miss being in Denver. We both haven't been there in over a year. I think it is a much needed trip."

"How soon should we start packing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm thinking in a month and then spend a couple of weeks there."

"That would be perfect. I'll let my parents know."

**Okay, short chapter. I apologize for that. Next chapter will be better, I promise! I'm going to skip to Bernadette's Independence Day/ them flying back to Denver. Also, I thought of the perfect idea for Teddy and her Little Girl. I'm going to actually write that idea chapter now even though it won't be published for a while. I just don't want to forget about it. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! **


	16. Chapter 16

"You sure you want to bring her?" Spencer asked. "She might get scared."

"She'll be perfectly fine in the carriage with us during the parade." I smiled. "Hey I just realized something. This will be your and her first time in the Independence parade."

"I guess it is." Spencer said.

I placed a pink hat on Samantha's head and white socks on her feet. I laid her on top of a white knitted blanket and wrapped her in it. Spencer and I walked out to the horse driven carriage and got into it. I sat on the left with Samantha in my arms sucking on a pacifier.

"You think she's warm enough? It's a bit chilly today."

I nodded. "She's fine."

"I can't believe she's already a month old."

"I know. Me either." Samantha's hand broke out of the blanket and grabbed hold of my finger. "I think she already loves me."

"Who wouldn't? I know I do." Spencer reached over and kissed my cheek. "How many kids shall we have?"

"One at the moment. We're not having any more for a couple of years. Labor is such a bitch."

"Theodora Rebecca Desmond-Walsh, don't curse in front of our baby."

I laughed. "You're so annoying. Isn't daddy annoying Ana?"

"I still think Sammie is a cute nickname for her."

"I like Ana and so does she so suck it."

Thirty minutes later, the parade began. Spencer and I were near the front. We waved as we went through town. I was proud that Samantha didn't cry but once through the whole parade to be fed. The parade lasted for about an hour and a half. After it was finished, Spencer and I had to go into the park where they are having a festival to celebrate Independence. We had to make a short speech to kick it off but I made Spencer speak. I stood beside him on the stage with Samantha sleeping soundly in my arms as he spoke what I wrote for him. After he was finished, we got into the car and were drove back to the palace.

"She's such a good baby." I said. "We got lucky."

"We surely did." Spencer said. "Now to finish packing so we can leave tonight."

"I can't wait to see my family. I'm so excited and excited for them to meet Ana."

"I bet she is more excited." Spencer said. "I mean look at that face."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, by far."

At around ten at night, Samson drove us to the airport and Spencer, Samantha, and I boarded our royal plane. I sat down beside Spencer with Samantha asleep in my arms.

"I'm nervous for her, Spencer. This is her first time flying. What if she absolutely hates it? I mean it's an eleven hour flight."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I read online that the baby should be fed while the plane takes off. It helps with their ears adjusting to the air pressure but I don't want to wake her."

"Just feed her when she wakes up."

I nodded. "I'm so tired. Today was such an eventful day." I laid my head on Spencer's shoulder.

About ten minutes later, the plane took off. As it was climbing into the sky, Samantha started to cry. I sighed and grabbed a bottle out from my diaper bag to feed her. Once she finished the bottle, we were at cruse altitude and I managed to get her back to sleep quickly. Since the plane has a couch that reclines, Spencer and I walked over to it and laid there together as if it was a bed. We had Samantha in the middle of us and had a blanket on top of the both of us. We quickly went to sleep and didn't wake back up until Samantha cried again which was a few hours later.

About eleven hours later, we landed at Denver International airport. We landed at about four in the morning in Denver but eleven in the morning, Bernadette time. Spencer, Samantha, and I got off the plane and followed Samson out to our car. We loaded the black escalade and were driven over to Spencer's parent's house.

"You sure they said it would be fine?"

"Yeah, of course. They are just sleeping. As long as we don't make noise they shouldn't have a problem since it is four-thirty." Spencer found the house key they hid for us and he opened the front door. He turned the lights on and breathed in. "Home sweet home."

"Samson, you can just leave the luggage in the car for now. I just don't want to make too much noise."

"Yes, your highness."

I let out a sigh as I plotted myself on their couch. I took Samantha out of her car seat and sat on her my lap. "Even though I slept most of the flight, I'm still tired."

"Do you want to go sleep in my room?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. I followed Spencer up the stairs and down the hall to his old high school room. He turned on the light and I got into his bed with Samantha in the middle next to me. I quickly went to sleep once my head hit the pillow. Spencer left, closing the door behind him as he headed back down.

At around seven in the morning, I woke back up from the cry of my daughter. I sighed and slowly sat back up into bed, picking her up. I carried the crying child down to get my diaper bag since she needed her diaper change.

"Good morning." Spencer said. "Or should I say good afternoon. You know it's like three in Bernadette and you're just waking up."

"Be quiet or I'll make you change her. Where's the diaper bag?"

"In the car I think." Spencer said.

"Samson, can you please get it for me?"

"Yes, your majesty."

I sat down on the couch rocking her in my arms, trying to sooth her. Once Samson came back in, he handed me the diaper bag and I laid her on the couch to change her.

"You know, I don't think my mom would like it for you to change her on her nice couch."

"I don't give a crap, Spencer." I undid her diaper and wiped her butt with a wipe. I then placed a new diaper on her and handed Spencer the dirty one. "Please deal with this for me." I picked her up and placed her on my lap as I sat down on the couch. "Are you a happy princess now?"

"With us as parents of course she is." Spencer said as he walked back into the room. He sat beside me. "Look at her, she just love us."

I yawned. "I'm surprised your parents aren't up yet."

"They are." Spencer laughed. "They are in the kitchen having breakfast which reminds me. Would you like anything?"

"Coffee, I definitely need coffee in my life right now."

"Come on."

I followed Spencer into the kitchen and saw both his parents sitting at their kitchen table. His father was in a suit getting ready to head to work, and his mother was in a robe.

"Good morning." I said. I sat down at the table with Samantha still in my arms laying awake. "Thanks for letting us intrude at 3 am."

"Oh please, you both are not intruding." Linda laughed. "Is this little Samantha?"

"Mhm… Your new grandbaby Samantha Marceline. Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course." Linda smiled. I got up from where I sat and gently placed her in her grandmother's arms. "Oh, she's so precious. She looks just like you Spence."

"See! I told you Spencer."

Spencer laughed and placed a cup of coffee in front of me. "I still think she looks like you just with my features."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip. "Whatever."

"You know, Spencer, your mother just couldn't wait to meet the baby. She kept seeing pictures online and on magazines and on the TV. She was getting annoyed that she couldn't meet her yet."

"It's called a grandmother's love especially when there hasn't been a baby in the family since Spencer was a baby."

Spencer and I both laughed. "Well here she is, go crazy."

**Okay, People, stop asking. Yes I'm still going to write that one story about Brendan as an adult like I said I would. I already have started on the first chapter but I'm not going to actually publish and work on it for a while, not until I'm finished with both of my stories. I really don't want to be working on three, that's kinda much. Back to this story, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! Now it's time to get ready for school. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, Teddy." Mom exclaimed. "Welcome back."

I placed the baby car seat on the floor and gave my mother a hug. "I've missed you so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I feel like I haven't been here in forever."

"When was the last time you were here, spring break a year ago?"

"I don't know. It's been too long." I squatted down and took my daughter out of her car seat. "Okay, so this is Samantha, my little baby. She is a little over a month now."

"Let me see her." Mom held her arms out and I placed her in her hands. "Oh she is so cute. How are you both enjoying parenthood?"

I sat down on the couch in the middle of Spencer and my mother. "Tiring. She cries like five times a night and this guy won't get up to get her ever."

"Don't you have maids or nannies who is on night duty?"

I shook my head. "I chose not to have a nanny. I mean I don't want another woman playing the mom role on my child. Besides, I had her and I want to experience motherhood fully."

"Spencer, how come you don't help my baby at night with my grandbaby?" Mom asked.

"Because your daughter makes me attend meetings and other events while she stays home with the baby during the day. She keeps me busy with country duties."

"Where's everyone?" I asked changing the subject.

"Charlie and Toby are down in the basement, PJ is at his apartment, Mike is at work and Gabe still has college classes. He won't be back until next week. How long are you both planning on being here for?"

"Umm… about two weeks. Yeah, we just want to spend time with our families and umm… just be on a mini vacation."

I saw Samantha give a little yawn. "I think she's ready for a nap." I had mom hand her back to me and I grabbed a bottle out of the diaper bag to feed her.

"I hope that's not formula." Mom said.

"It's not. I breastfeed her but I also pump. I only breastfeed her when I'm alone in the nursery or if it's just me and Spencer in a room or in our suite. Otherwise, when we're around people, she drinks out of her bottle which she doesn't mind but she definitely prefers my breasts more."

"She and daddy are very similar then." Spencer said. "We both like mama's boobs."

"The only difference is daddy won't be coming near those boobs for a very, very long time. Gosh mom, I give you credit. I never knew how painful labor was and you went through it five times. No wonder why Spencer's mother decided just to have one kid."

Mom laughed. "The pain is worth it because the reward is a little bundle just like you have."

"A year ago I didn't picture I would have a kid today, but I can't imagine my life without her now. It's crazy how much I can love her. I love her more than I love Spencer."

"What." Spencer said. "You love her more than you love me? It should be the opposite."

I laughed. "Spencer I love you both equally but I love her a bit more and it should be like that." I sat my daughter up on my lap to burp her since she finished her bottle and I laid her in her car seat and rocked it back and forth until she fell asleep. "She's such a good baby. We got real lucky."

"That's good." Mom said. "How was the flight with her? Isn't it eleven hours or something?"

"Yeah, umm... she cried when the plane took off and then I managed to get her back to sleep. After that she cried a couple of hours to be fed or changed or just wanting to be held. She was overall good on the plane, no complaints."

Later that day, Michael came home from work, and PJ and his girlfriend Skylar stopped by to see us. After spending a couple of hours with them, Spencer and I headed over to his parents for dinner. When we arrived, Linda had the meal all ready so we immediately went into the dinning room to eat. I had Ana laying in my arms sucking on a pacifier while we ate.

"So did you enjoying visiting with your family?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. It was really nice being home again. It feels weird for me to call the Palace home because here will always be my home." I looked down at Ana who was staring up at me with her big blue eyes. I smiled. "Hi, blue eyes. I just love you." I gave her a kiss on her little forehead. "I'm just in love with her big blue eyes. They are just so gorgeous. I'm happy she got that trait."

"You think my eyes are gorgeous then?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. I've always loved them."

After we ate, I went up to Spencer's room and sat in the bed to feed the baby. I took my boob out and place it in her mouth for her to suck. I had my computer in front of me as I did that scrolling through my email and the internet.

"What are you looking at?" Spencer asked.

I smiled. "Everyone thinks we have a cute baby." I smiled. I clicked on the tab my emails were on. I opened an email. "Oh, look at this." I said. "Apparently the president would like us to join his presidential dinner next weekend."

"Let's not go." Spencer said. "We're supposed to be on vacation."

"You're no fun but you're right."

"I'm no fun? You're the one who don't want any fun."

"Spencer, I just had a baby. I'm doing you a favor."

"How long will it be until fun Teddy is back?"

"It'll be a surprise." I smiled. I looked down at my baby who had the boob fall out of her mouth. "Are you done?" I placed my boob back in my shirt and sat my daughter up to burp her. Spencer sat on the bed next to me and took his daughter from me. "Can you rock her to sleep, it's not as easy as it seems."

"I'm sure I'm more than capable to get my daughter to sleep."

"Singing and humming helps a lot."

"Teddy, I got it."


	18. Chapter 18

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shh… don't cry. Mommy has you." I walked back and forth down in the living room, rocking her in my arms. "Shh…"

"Ah, Teddy, why is she crying?" Spencer asked as he came down. "Make it stop."

"I would if I could. She won't stop." I said. "I tried feeding her but she wasn't hungry, she doesn't need a diaper change, I just don't know what she wants."

Spencer walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek before grabbing the crying child from me. "What's wrong baby girl? Are you cranky this morning? Are you mad at mommy?"

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood today." Linda said when she entered the living room.

I sighed. "Yeah, she is." I grabbed my daughter from Spencer. "Shh… Mama has you." I placed my hand on her forehead. "Spencer, does she feel warm to you?"

Spencer placed his hand on his daughter. "Yeah, why? Is that bad?" He asked.

"I mean it's not good. She being warm means she is or getting sick and that's why she is so cranky."

"Then let's go to a drug store and pick up medicine."

"I face palmed myself. "You have to go to the doctor and he'll prescribe you medicine for her."

"Then let's go to the doctors."

"I don't know if you realize this or not, but we are in another country. Now what I think about it, it was probably a bad choice on our part to go traveling with a one month old."

"Told you."

"Be quiet." I got up where I sat. "I'm going over to my mom's."

"Why?"

"Because I need my mommy's help." I went up stairs to grab my purse and the car seat and I had Samson drive me to my mom's.

"Mom, I just don't know what to do. She won't stop crying and we can't take her to the doctor's because her doctor is on the other side of the world."

"Honey, just take her to the doctor's here and he'll prescribe you medicine. You don't want her to get any sicker if she is or becoming sick."

I nodded. "Can you come with me?"

"Of course honey. Just call Toby's old pediatrician and see if you can bring her in today."

I nodded. I got up from where I sat in the living and walked into the kitchen. I dialed the number mom gave me and waited a couple of seconds before I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hi, I would like to bring my daughter in to see Dr. Sanders." I said.

"What is your name miss?"

"I'm not in the computer. I'm on vacation and I'm pretty sure my one month old daughter is sick and he is the pediatrician my mother used for when my brother was a baby a few years ago. She said I should go to him."

"Once again, what is your name miss?"

"Uh, Teddy Walsh."

"And your daughter?"

"Samantha Walsh. Is there by chance we could come in today? She is very cranky and won't stop crying."

"Umm…" The receptionist was quiet for a moment. "Can you come in an hour?"

"Yes, that'd be perfect. Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, mom and I left to take Samantha to the doctor. I had Samson stay back and keep an eye on Charlie and Toby while we did that. The receptionist had me fill out some papers before we were called back. We sat in the room for a couple of minutes before the doctor came in.

"Oh, what a surprise." Dr. Sanders said. "Amy, are you pregnant again?"

"No, no, that factory is closed." Mom laughed. "Dr. Sanders, this is my daughter Teddy and her daughter Samantha."

The doctor shook my hand. "Why are you both here today?"

"Umm… I'm pretty sure my daughter is probably sick. She feels warm and has been very cranky all day. I'm hoping if she is that I could get some medicine prescribed."

"How old is she?"

"A little over a month now. I realize now it was a bad choice to travel with her."

"Oh, where did you travel from?" He asked.

"Bernadette." I quickly changed the subject. "We're obviously too far from home to see her regular pediatrician so…"

"Very well…. Please take off her clothes so she's just in her diaper and lay her on this table."

I nodded and did what I was told. Samantha started to cry louder as the doctor examined her.

"Well it does look like she has a slight cold but nothing serious." He said. "The medicine I'm prescribing to you is a liquid medicine that she'll need to take two times a day for a week."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"You know, you look very familiar. Who do you look like?" The doctor asked himself. "Oh I know. You look like that Denver girl who is now queen of some country and your daughter looks like her daughter."

"Weird…" I said. "I guess I do have a doppelganger mom!"

"I stand corrected then."

On the way back to mom's house, we stopped at a pharmacy to pick up the medicine. When we got back, I had Samson drive me and Samantha back to Spencer's parent's house.

"Well she quieted down. What did you do?" Spencer asked.

"I took her to the doctor and he said she has a slight cold. He prescribed her medicine that she needs to take two times a day for a week."

"You went to the doctor's without me?"

"Sorry but I had my mom with me and you didn't miss anything important. Like I said before, he just prescribed her medicine."

"What kind of medicine?"

"Just some liquid medicine. I'm sure it's disgusting." I said. "You know what is funny, the doctor said I look like that queen of Bernadette and her daughter looks like her daughter. How crazy is that?"

Spencer laughed. "You are that queen. Did he not recognize your name?"

"I didn't use my full name or her. I said I was Teddy Walsh and she was Samantha Walsh. Many people don't know we're here and I would like to keep it like that."

Spencer nodded and sat beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and stared down at his daughter he laid asleep in her car seat.

"She looks so peaceful."

I laid my head on Spencer's shoulder. "I know."

**You know, I just thought of something. And why I thought of is I don't know how I'm going to end this story or how many chapters I'll end up having. I mean this is already chapter 18… Oh, maybe I'll end it with their one year wedding anniversary. And then I could have 20 chapters in total… There might be two chapters left of this story but I am not one hundred percent certain. And then on Teddy and her Little Girl, the next chapter I'm skipping to her moving to Denver so that story will be ending soon, maybe 10 or 15 chapters in total for that story. Once I'm finished with both stories, I'll start on the last story to the Life is Full of Surprises series where Brendan is an adult like I said I would. Maybe expect that up next week, maybe not… Okay, thanks for reading and remember to review! Also before I forget, someone asked for me to give them a shout out so here it is. Go check out SusannaOppong story, The Next Chapter of our Lives. She's a new writer so go give her a chance. Her first ever story (that I know of) is about Teddy becoming pregnant which takes place in the GLC episode Baby's First Vacation. I'm gonna try to update my other story tonight also so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Aw, good morning, baby." I picked my daughter up off of the bed. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Teddy, you know babies can't talk. What are you expecting her to say? Yes mom, I'm feeling much much better?"

I laughed. "I know she can't talk but its good talking to your baby. It helps them learn words and stuff even if they can't talk back. It'll help them learn to talk earlier and have better speech but of course you wouldn't know because you are clueless when it comes to babies."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever you say, Spence." I laughed. "I think we should give you a bath today."

"Babe, I take showers each day if you're getting at I stink."

"Talking to the baby again, Spencer."

"You know today is our last day in Denver." Spencer pointed out.

"I know. I'm so sad. I don't want to leave. Can we stay forever?"

"You know we can't. We have to get back to ruling our country."

"I know… Do we have any events we have to attend when we get back?"

"Off the top of my head, no, not that I remember."

"I just realized something, Spencer. Our one year anniversary is in a few weeks."

"It is… What shall we do to celebrate?" Spencer walked over behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder rubbing them. "What does my wife want?" Spencer kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "I don't need anything but if you must get something, you can never go wrong with jewelry."

Spencer chuckled. "I think you have enough jewelry but if that is what you want then you got it."

"What would my hubby like?"

"I just want you." He smiled. "I just love you so much."

I turned around so I face him and smiled. "I love you too." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. The baby started to make little noises in my arms. Spencer and I both chuckled when we pulled away. "What, baby, you don't like mommy kissing daddy?"

"I think she's hungry."

"I think you're right. Are you hungry Samantha?" I carried my daughter down to the kitchen and grabbed one of her bottles I had in the freezer. I placed it in the microwave for a couple of seconds. While I was heating her milk up, I got myself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, Teddy, would you like some help?" Linda asked.

"I would love that." I handed her Samantha and her bottle. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. She sat across from me at the kitchen table and I ate as she fed her granddaughter. "Today's your last day here, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to leave. I miss living here in Denver and being near my family. This is what I get for having a prince for a dad."

Linda laughed. "Most girls would to have your life."

"I mean I don't hate it but I hate being thousands of miles away from my family and friends. Like if they lived in Bernadette then I wouldn't care. But I don't know… I'm surviving. I'm getting closer to my cousins."

"That's good. When do you think you'll be back?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know. It's real hard to be able to find time to take trips out here and to be able to be here for a couple of weeks than days. That is why I usually have my family come out because it's easier for them. You know I haven't been here in over a year? This trip was much needed."

"I'm going to miss seeing this little cutie. How many kids do you think you'll have?"

"At least one more but not for a couple of years. Spencer has always told me he wants a big family, lots of kids. I don't know if I want that. He's not the one carrying the child."

"Spencer is exactly the reason why I only had one child. He made it so I didn't want another."

I laughed. "Can't blame you. He is quite something at times. Sometimes I wonder why I married him because of that but then I have to remember that I love him and his flaws." I laughed again. "I can't believe it's been year of everything that happened, graduation, the wedding, coronation. It's just crazy."

"A lot has happened. I was surprised when you announced you were pregnant because of that. You didn't waste time."

"More like Spencer couldn't wait but I don't care. I love my baby more than Spencer…" I quieted down when Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"Are you talking about me, babe?"

"Always." I smiled. "Would you mind giving her a bath for me, Spence?"

"Why me, why not you?"

"I gotta pack and then go over to my mom's and pack my old room. She wants me to bring back everything I still want otherwise she'll get rid of it. She's planning on making my room a yoga room/ recording studio… I don't know. I just know I have a lot I want to keep."

"I hope not a lot."

"I don't know if you realize it, but we live in a huge palace with nothing but space. I think I can bring back some sentimental items just like you can if you like."

"Here, Teddy, I'll watch Samantha, give her bath and just have a grandma, granddaughter day." Linda suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Linda."I smiled and then turned facing Spencer. "Why can't you be this willing like your mother? I'm going to be expecting so much from you when we get back. You won't have your mommy to help you."

"W-What I, I…"

"Eh, I don't want to hear it." I got up from where I sat. I walked over to Linda and gave my daughter a kiss and then walked up to Spencer's old room.

A few hours later I went over to my mother's house. She had a few boxes down in my room. I packed up my high school yearbooks, pictures, stuff animals, and a few other things. It took me a couple of hours to do. Once I was done, I had Samson help me bring them up to the car. After that, my family and I met with Spencer and his family for dinner at a restaurant.

"Well it's been nice having you guys back home." Mom said. "We're going to miss you, Teddy."

"I wish I could stay forever."

"Teddy, can you bring me back with you? I wanna live with you. I'm tired of living with these people." Charlie exclaimed.

I laughed. "Oh Charlie, I had to live with them too. Now it's your turn. Besides, you don't want to live with us, trust me. You're always being watched and have no privacy."

"I think little girl over here is ready to go to sleep." Mom said. I got up from where I was sitting and grabbed Samantha from her. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"What time did we agree on, Spencer? I think five in the morning or something."

"That early?" Linda asked. "Is that necessary?"

"I mean it's an eleven hour flight and a seven hour time difference. We would be getting back by eleven pm Bernadette time." I said.

"We could have left today like right after dinner." Spencer added. "And then we would have gotten back around three or four in the afternoon."

I gently laid my daughter in her car seat that was seated on the extra chair beside me. I placed a blanket on top of her and another on top of the car seat, covering it.

"Next time you guys will probably see her she'll be six or seven months with teeth coming in."

"Just send lots and lots of pictures, Teddy." Mom said.

"Us too." Linda added. "Keep us up to date with her also."

The next day around four, Spencer and I woke up to head to the airport. The baby was still sleeping so I gently placed her in her car seat and carried her down.

"Should we wake up my parents to say bye to them?" Spencer asked.

"No. They know we're leaving."

Samson drove us to the airport. We loaded the plane and sat down. I had my daughter laying in my arms asleep but I knew that would change once the plane took off. I stared out the window as the plane began to climb. I sighed when Samantha started to cry. I grabbed a bottle out of the diaper bag and fed her. As I did that, I continued to stare out the window.

"Bye, Denver, I'll miss you." I murmured to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where do you think you're going?" Spencer asked.

"Samantha and I are going to the park for a walk." I smiled. "I want her to be able to see the world than grow up behind the palace's gates."

"I wanna come with my two pretty girls."

"Too bad, you got a meeting with the parliament to attend."

"Hey, how come I'm the only one attending those meetings? I think you should be attending them also."

"I'm excused from those meetings because I'm on mama duty." I smiled. "Have fun."

I picked up the car seat and walked out to the car. I placed the car seat beside me in the back and Liam, one of our other guards, drove us to the park. When we got there, he helped me get the stroller out and set up and then I placed the car seat on it. Liam followed closely behind me making sure I was in no danger.

"Today is such a nice day, isn't it Ana?" I asked. I saw her staring up at the sky at some birds. She started to smile. "Aw, you like the birds don't you? I just love you." I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Muah!"

I looked into the far distance and saw photographers. I sighed and sat down on a bench. "I guess I should give them what they want." I murmured to myself. I picked my daughter up out of her car seat and laid her in my arms. She started to smile as she stared up at me. "Aw, do you love your mommy already?"

I placed my daughter back down in her car seat and sighed again. "Liam, why do we always have to be photographed everywhere we go? Why can't they just let us be once in a while? I understand this is how they make money and all but still, it's really annoying and makes me want to stay inside the palace all day."

"They are quite bothersome." He replied.

"Very." I sighed again "I'd like to do some shopping while we're out."

"Very well, you're majesty."

A few hours later I arrived back at the palace with ten bags of items I bought which includes an anniversary gift for Spencer since our anniversary is in a few days. Samantha was asleep when we got back, so I went up to the nursery and laid her in her crib while Liam brought in my bags to my suite. I grabbed the baby monitor and then went to my suite where I found Spencer looking through the bags.

"Spencer, stop!" I shouted. I ran over to him and pushed him away.

He started to laugh. "What did you buy that you don't want me to see?"

"There is one thing in specific I don't want you to see."

"Is it for me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You just can't see it yet."

"Yet… What does yet mean, my love?" Spencer started to look through the bags again.

I slapped his arm and pushed him. "Stop it or I'll just return it."

Spencer laughed and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. Hey, where's Samantha or did you forget her at one of the ten stores you went to."

"She's asleep in her nursery, you idiot. What kind of mother do you think I am to forget her in a store? I would never forget about my daughter. I love her too much. You on the other hand I could forget about."

"That makes me feel loved." Spencer said. "Come here." Spencer scooped me into his arms and threw me on the bed and pinned me down.

"Spencer, stop it." I laughed. "Let go of me."

"My queen, you've been a bad girl." Spencer smirked at me. He gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Oh, a bad girl gets a kiss?" I questioned. "Oh, please don't torture me with kisses, I beg you my king."

Spencer laughed and let go of me. "To be continued."

I sat up in the bed and chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see." He winked at me and left the room.

* * *

"Happy anniversary, baby."

I smiled and scooted closer to Spencer in bed. "Happy anniversary." We both heard a loud cry coming through the baby monitor.

"I swear she knows exactly when you are up." Spencer said.

I laughed. "I doubt it." I got out of bed and wandered down the hall and entered the nursery where I found a crying Samantha laying awake in her crib. "Good morning my little princess." I gave her a kiss as I picked her up and carried her to her changing table.

After I changed her, I sat in the rocking chair in her room and breast fed her. After that, I changed her into a new outfit and carried her into my and Spencer's suite.

"There's my two pretty girls." Spencer said. I got back in bed beside him and handed him Samantha. "Sammie, you know what today is?"

"It's mommy's and daddy's anniversary." I said. "One year ago today we got married."

"And don't forget probably conceived you." Spencer winked at me.

"Don't tell her that."

"Babe, she's only three months. It's like she understands what we're saying."

"Still, no matter her age, she should not hear about the time she was conceived. That is inappropriate talk. Besides, she wasn't conceived that night."

"How do you know?" Spencer asked.

"I know because it takes like a week or two to conceive after sex. Don't you know anything?"

"Apparently not according to you." Spencer handed me back our daughter. "What shall we do today to commemorate our relationship? It's been one year of marriage and seven years together."

"Family day out." I smiled. "Let's go into town and just hang out."

"You sure? We're going to cause quite a commotion."

"Honestly I don't see why we do. It's not like we're someone special. We grew up normal with nobody caring about us for most of our life and then all the sudden each time we go out we cause such a commotion. We're just people."

"Did you forget we're the king and queen? I'm the king… that never gets old."

I laughed. "Yes you are and only because you married me. Honest, did you debate marrying me because you knew what the result of it would be?"

"Yeah, the result is being with the love of my life. Teddy, I would move across the world to be with you and would change my whole life for you, that's how much I love you."

"You didn't answer me but I do like that answer."

"Yes, I did debate about it when we were like twenty and twenty-one. I was freaked out just thinking about moving across the world away from my family but then I had to remind myself I would be doing it to be with the love of my life so it's worth it. But then becoming king freaked me out also but where in this together."

I smiled. "We most certainly are, the three of us."

At around noon Spencer and I headed into town with our daughter and just hung out. We went to this Mediterranean restaurant for lunch.

"I wanna know something." I placed my menu on the table in front of me. "How come we didn't go to another country or somewhere to spend our anniversary?"

"Are you kidding me? I suggested we go to Greece but you said a month ago, no, our daughter is only two months old and last time we took her somewhere, she got sick. And I'm not leaving my daughter here while we're in another country." Spencer said in a high pitch voice mimicking me.

"I do not sound like that. Samantha, does mommy sound like that?"

"Did I not suggest that though?"

"Okay, I'll give you credit, I do remember you suggested that and I freaked on you. But if one of our parents were here then I would have felt better about leaving her. I wasn't going to leave her alone in Bernadette with our maids or nannies, I just wouldn't."

"I know, I wouldn't either. It just doesn't seem right."

I shook my head. "And I'd miss this little girl too much. I can't stand being away from her for a second. I have an attachment issue with her." I laughed.

"I think my mother does with her. She just adores our daughter. I think we can say she finally likes you because you supplied her with a new baby in the family."

"That's a relief. I thought she would hate me forever for stealing her baby boy from her and making him move to another country."

"Chances are I would have moved to another state for job opportunities."

"True, but at least you would still be in the states and it would be easier to travel. I mean it's an eleven hour flight here to the states."

"Oh well, it's a done deal now." Spencer said. Our waitress came over to us and took our order and then left leaving us. Spencer kept gazing at me. "How did I get so lucky to marry you, to get you as my wife? Do you know you are beautiful?"

"Of course I do." I smiled. "I hear it each day."

Spencer chuckled. "You do, don't you? If it's not from me, it's from someone." Samantha started to whine a little. "Let me see." Spencer got up from where he sat and grabbed his daughter from me and sat back down. She started to quiet down immediately. "Are you daddy's little princess?"

"I wanna know something… I wanna know why she immediately stopped once she was in your arms."

"That's because she wanted some daddy time and because she loves me more." He said quickly.

"Hey, I heard that. She loves me more because I'm her food source and I care for her. You won't even change her diaper or give her a bath. What kind of dad are you?"

"This is my perspective on it. You put stuff in her and I think you should clean what comes out of her."

"So if we're using that logic, you put her in me and she came out of me so you would have to clean her."

"Wait what."

"You heard what I said. You put the baby in me, the baby came out of me, which means you should have to clean the baby."

"Forget about what I said then. You're too smart for me."

I smiled. "I know, I can use your words against you so watch what you say. I'm too smart for you."

"You hear that Samantha, mommy thinks she's too smart for me. We'll see about that."

Later that day we arrived back at the palace. We ate out for dinner so I put Samantha to bed and then went into our suite.

"Okay, I know you said you didn't want anything, but I did get you something." I smiled. I went to my closet to get the present I was hiding in my dresses. "Okay, so I decided to take the one gift back I got for you because I found something better." I walked out holding a guitar with a blue bow around it.

"You got me a guitar?" Spencer said.

"I didn't just get you that, this is part one of two. Follow me." I placed the guitar against the wall and Spencer followed me up the staircase. "Okay, close your eyes."

"I'm kinda scared what this surprise is."

I laughed. "I hope you'll like it." I grabbed his hand and walked him through a door. "Okay, open them." Spencer opened his eyes. "Surprise!"

"Teddy, Teddy… You did not…"

"Yes I did." I smiled. "I know music is really important to you and even though you gave up your dream to be with me, I thought why can't he still live it? So I found the perfect room here in the palace to create you your own little music studio. I hope you like it."

"I love it." Spencer smiled. He gave me a kiss and then looked around.

"I had this room soundproof also so you know, you won't wake the baby or make so much noise in the palace when you're doing whatever you're going to do in here."

"I wanna know something, how did you get this done without me knowing about it?"

"I planned it for a while and then when we went to Denver for two weeks, I had it done. You never come up here so I figured it'd be the perfect spot to surprise you. Okay, I have one more surprise for you."

"More? How much did you get me?"

I laughed. "Just press play right here."

"Okay…" Spencer did what he was told and we heard music begin to play followed by a familiar voice singing. "Teddy, is this you?"

"Of course, don't you recognize my voice?"

"You have a beautiful voice."

"I wrote this song for you." I smiled.

"You did? What's it called?"

"Top of the World. Do you like it?"

"I love it and I love you." Spencer grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him and gave me a nice big kiss.

"Mm… I love you too."

_Take the rope and climb__  
__Close your eyes_  
_Love will take you high_  
_We'll be sitting on top of the world_  
_Baby, you and I were born to rise_  
_So just hold on tight_  
_We'll be sitting on top_  
_Sitting on top of the world_

"We definitely are sitting on top of the world." Spencer joked. I laughed and turned the song off. "Thank you baby, this was really nice and thoughtful of you. I feel bad now, my gift for you is not even twice as good."

"I don't need anything. I have you and that's all I need."

"Does that mean I can return it?"

"Oh, no, I want the gift."

Spencer laughed and we headed back down to our suite. He handed me a little bag which held three boxes in it. I took the first box out and opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond necklace in it which ad flowers around. The second box contained diamond earrings and the third box contain a diamond ring which had pink stones in it.

"I love it, thank you." I leaned over and gave Spencer a kiss. "You did good."

"I'm happy you like it." Spencer smiled.

I walked into my closet and placed my newest jewelry where I keep my collection of them and walked back out. I wrapped my arms around Spencer's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Happy one year, I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer smiled. We kissed once more before we went to bed.

* * *

"Yes, I can finally fit back in my clothes after three months!" I exclaimed. "Spencer look!"

"That's great baby." Spencer smiled. "Now stop playing dress up and actually get ready. We need to leave in a few."

"No, you're right." I walked back into my closet. "Okay, what shall I wear today?"

Today we are celebrating our one year of being king and queen of this country. The country is celebrating by having festivals and street fairs and tonight we're hosting a ball at the palace. I put on a pink knee length dress with a matching knee length coat. I put white heels on and left my hair down as I put my tiara on.

"K, ready." I said as I walked out of the closet. I picked up my daughter who laid in her bassinet wearing a purple dress with a little tiara headband on her head that was given to us as a gift from grandma.

"I feel left out. How come I don't get to wear a crown?" Spencer asked.

I laughed. "Because you're a man and men don't wear crowns."

"Well I think we should change that."

I laughed again and rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

We walked down to the car and were driven in town for the festivities. We had four guards with us just to be sure we wouldn't be in danger in any way and form. Spencer and I had to make a little short speech to kick the festivities off. After we made a short five minute speech, we got off the stage and hung out for a bit.

As I was talking to Spencer, I felt someone tap my back. I turned around and screamed when I saw who it was. I quickly handed Spencer the baby and hugged her.

"OH MY GOSH, IVY!" I exclaimed. Everyone started to stare at me as I acted out of the norm.

"Babe, stop it, people are staring."

I ignored Spencer. "Oh My Gosh, I've missed you! What are you doing here?"

"Girl you went to Denver and didn't even see me, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I laughed and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I wanted to, trust me, but my daughter got sick and I had to stay at the Walsh's for a week caring for her. Speaking of my daughter, I have someone for you to properly meet." I smiled. I had Spencer hand me our daughter back. "This is Samantha."

"Aw, she's so cute, T. How many months is she now?"

"Three months. Isn't she adorable?"

"Very."

All the sudden, we heard gun shots going off which made me jump and Samantha start to cry. Everyone started to scream and run causing quite a commotion. Guards quickly ran over to me and Spencer and immediately got us out of the area. I had Ivy come with us and we were quickly taken to our car, driven back to the palace.

"Well that was scary." I said. "Hopefully nobody got injured."

"Hopefully." Spencer said.

"Do you think whoever shot the gun was trying to shoot one of you two?" Ivy asked.

"I hope not." I said. "But I suppose there is a chance that person was. Makes me not want to go out in public if they are trying to kill me or Spencer."

"Didn't someone shoot your dad and he died?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. "My biological dad was at one of these types of events and was shot and that was how he died…"

"I'm sorry, T, I didn't know…"

"I didn't want to know but I found out when his death was being commemorated. On the TV, they had specials and stuff about him. You know  
Ivy, he died when he was only 22."

"Really? Just a year younger than you then." Ivy said.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

When we got back to the palace, palace workers were getting ready for the ball we're having tonight. Ivy followed Spencer and I up to our suite were we hung out.

"Spencer, I'm not in the mood for the ball now…"

"What ball?" Ivy asked.

"We're having a ball, more like a celebration, of it being one year of us ruling." I said.

"Babe, we have to go to it, we're hosting it." Spencer paused. "And it's for us specifically."

"How about I stay for about an hour and then I'll make some excuse to leave. I can use Samantha as my excuse."

Spencer laughed. "Fine."

"I can watch the baby for you if you'd like." Ivy said.

I shook my head. "She's gonna be with us during the party and so should you."

"T, I have nothing to wear."

"You didn't but you soon will."

At around seven people started to show up to the palace. Ivy and I were still getting ready and I had Spencer feed Samantha a bottle while we did. I was wearing a red gown and Ivy was wearing a purple gown. About an hour later we headed down. I had Sam in my arms wearing a little pink dress with a tiara headband on.

"Presenting, your royal highness, King Spencer, Queen Theodora, and Princess Samantha." The double door opened and we walked out. Everyone started to clap and then we walked down the stairs and we were greeted by my grandmother first.

"Oh Theodora, thank goodness you all are alright." Grandmother exclaimed.

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. "Yeah, it was a bit alarming but we're fine. Luckily nobody was injured."

"Yes, we're fortunate nobody was." Grandmother exclaimed. "I just can't imagine going through what I did with your father again."

"I know… Hopefully you won't and neither will I. We're going to go mingle." Spencer and I walked away and I found my way to Ivy so she wouldn't be alone. "Hey, so what do you think of the party?"

"You know girl, it's not my taste."

I laughed. "It's not mine either but you know, this is my life, having boring parties like this."

"I would die if I went to these all the time."

I laughed. "Good thing you don't then."

"Hey, so what did you do to celebrate your anniversary, I forgot to ask."

"Uh, we just stayed here, nothing special. Spencer got me this gorgeous jewelry set."

"What you get him?"

"His gift was crap compared to mine. I made him like a recording studio here in the palace and made him a song."

"Really, you did all that and he only got you some necklace."

"It wasn't just a necklace but a ring and earrings too. I will say though, I was more thoughtful than he was. A few months ago he asked me what I would want and I said you can never go wrong with jewelry."

"This true, you can't."

"I was just hoping he would be more thoughtful like I was. Hopefully next year he will be."

"Or I'll beat his ass." Ivy said.

I laughed. "Of course."

**Okay Guys, so I decided since I couldn't think of anything just to go back and delete chapters 23 and 24 and then combine chapter 20, 21, and 22. I decided I should have just ended it like this in the first place instead of carrying on. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you liked this story. And Bubbles, he is too sexy to die, like OMG. Oh and for all ya'll to know me and Bubble's had a long conversation over twitter about Spencer/Shane the other day :p **


End file.
